


三希

by unevik



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, OMC - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unevik/pseuds/unevik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>两个小不点的出现，两个傻爸爸的恋爱问题，以及一个爱情结晶。“三希”取自乾隆帝书房名，文中意即“三个希望”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 来访者

**Author's Note:**

> 暂且是G，后面会升温  
> 养娃梗，不止一个娃  
> CP是S/K，斜线代表攻受
> 
> 时间轴：瓦肯星毁灭后

[随缘居：@未拣](http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=159107&extra=page%3D1%26filter%3Dtypeid%26typeid%3D26%26typeid%3D26)

[LOFTER：@未拣 ](http://unevii.lofter.com/post/1cd7dd12_67b381d)

 

  
  
“……过来，Spock，到妈妈这儿来，让我好好看看你。  
“我的小Spock真是长大了，你看，亲爱的，你知不知道你自己是多么惊人的杰作？  
“宝贝，你会好的，不怕，妈妈会一直在你身边……”  
  
那个女人温柔的笑着朝他伸出手来，年幼的他满身是泥，带着和其他孩子打架的一身伤痛疲惫不堪地向要在她的怀抱中感受那种治愈的魔法，他向她伸出手然后——画面倏然破碎，他的世界像是倒塌的大楼，雨点轰然落下将他从梦境中砸醒。  
  
Spock花了3.7秒钟确认自己身处企业号而不是Shi’kahr。他觉得自己现在需要水，或者冥想，或者别的什么让自己冷静下来。Narada事件的第五天，Spock想，自己似乎完全没有缓解一点。瓦肯人不做梦，可惜他不完全是个瓦肯；福祸半掺的是，这也让他起码能在梦中与母亲相见。  
  
  
PADD滴滴地想起来，是Sarek。“父亲。”他舒缓了一下情绪，瞥了眼时间，“可否告知您在0144时间传讯我可有何要务？”  
“吾儿，我判定你此刻尚未歇憩。McCoy医师告知了我关于你的惊眠状况。”  
“我无意让您担心。McCoy医生不该泄露我的情况。”  
“据我所知，告诉一位父亲他的孩子在经受噩梦的侵扰并不属于联邦医患保密条例。而我也正是为转达相关事件。”  
  
Spock稍微清醒了些：“那么父亲，是何事？”他仿佛听见Sarek的叹息——这并不可能。但他依旧在Sarek四平八稳的声线里听出了无奈：“吾儿，考量到一些现实因素我并未事先通知你，现在——Swing要求见到你，”他加了个词，“立刻马上。”  
  
这让Spock完全僵住了。他从未想过Swing会在舰船上——他甚至并不知晓Swing还活着。这些日子他一直沉浸在失去母亲和母星的心理压力以及失去联结伴侣的生理痛楚，还有忙于安排长老们与舰桥事务，甚至不曾忆及Swing——他四岁又七个月的儿子。  
  
  
***  
  
走向Sarek的房间路上他思索了很多问题，比如Sarek为何隐瞒，比如Swing为何要求见他，又比如他该向孩子说些什么。这几年Swing一直是Sarek和Amanda带在身边，而他与他甚至很少相见，按理来说Swing应更依赖他的Sa-mekh-il才是。一团乱麻似的问题侵占了他有条不紊的大脑，直到推开门看见一个泪水涟涟的小家伙坐在床边，他决定暂时将一切问题先搁置。Sarek见到他似乎松了一口气，他离开了房间，留下年轻的父子俩。  
  
Spock犹豫片刻走向Swing，男孩咬着嘴唇，似乎在扑向父亲怀里和克制自己呆在原地之间挣扎。Spock回想着如果是人类——他在地球上见过的那样——此刻应该做些什么。他简单地摸了摸男孩的头，立竿见影，孩子的眼睛亮了些。  
  
“Swing，哭泣并非一个男人应有的行为。”  
小瓦肯人抽了抽鼻子，“Sa-mekh，我只是想念你。”  
“对此我抱以相同的感情。”Spock走到床沿，在Swing旁边坐下来。男孩往父亲身旁靠了靠，犹豫了一下手背碰着他的膝盖。Spock想这应该是个“想要抱抱”的举动，但他并没有肢体回应。  
  
“Sa-mekh-il说我们的家不在了，回不去了，是真的吗？”  
“……是的。我们遇到了一些……侵袭。瓦肯不在了。但我们将会探寻新的星球，在不久之后你与Sa-mekh-il将会去往新的地点定居。”  
“那里将会与瓦肯一样吗？”  
“我并不能保证丝毫不差，但我相信长老会会尽量选择一个较高相似度的星球。”  
  
  
Swing低下头，消化着Spock话中的信息。“那Ko-mekh呢？”他重又抬起头睁着大大的眼睛，非常像T’pring的深棕绿色。提到已逝的telsu并未让Spock感到悲伤，鉴于他们只是链接伴侣而非伴侣。但Swing的情绪还是感染到他了，男孩太小，还没能进行精神屏蔽的训练，此刻他的悲伤、恐惧、迷惑像一张网扑向成年人。Spock想了一会儿，斟酌着用词：“我想Sa-mekn-il应该已经告知你。是的，她也随着母星一起离去了。”  
  
“……和Ko-mekn-il一样？”  
  
提到母亲让Spock轻微的动摇了一下。他慢慢吸了口气：“是的。”  
  
“不会再回来了？”  
“否定的。死亡和毁灭均为不可逆的演变。Swing，我需要你尽快认清并接受这个。”  
  
  
五岁的孩子已经对死亡有了感知，Swing感觉眼眶和鼻子都在发痛。他的父亲将手掌轻贴在他背上，轻声说：“Swing，瓦肯人不流泪。控制不住的悲伤是不可取的。”  
“为什么？”  
“这符合逻辑。我们崇尚简洁之美，太多的情绪堆积会让你无法掌控自己，这只是累赘。”  
  
Swing似懂非懂地点点头，吸了吸鼻子收回了眼泪。最后男孩乖乖回到床上，Spock向他道了晚安并做出瓦肯传统的祝福手势，在孩子努力模仿之后点了点头，熄灭了房间的灯光然后离开。  
  
  
***  
  
回房间的路上他又开始思索，这一次的内容是该如何向舰长解释Swing的存在。并非Kirk不知道一个瓦肯幼童传送至企业号——这该是舰长过目的人员清单——但清单上并不会注明这是他的儿子。他不知如何开口，不合逻辑的想法，他居然不愿Kirk知晓他有个孩子。  
  
距离Alpha班次还有6小时又42分钟，他还有时间思考。也许回房间冥想是个恰当的选择。当他路过舰长虚掩的门前，禁不住泛起一阵好奇，但他克制住了，侵犯隐私绝不是一个瓦肯人会有的行为。  
  
不过当Spock回到 _他_ 的房间里看见 _他_ 的床上躺着一个醉醺醺的 _他_ 的舰长时，真的没办法控制住自己的眉毛高挑到刘海里。  
  


 

**TBC**


	2. 小错误

  
  
门在他身后无声地滑上，屋内的光线是30%，Spock把它调高了些走进床边。他不确定叫醒一个醉酒的地球人是不是个好决定，尤其是一个喝高了的Jim Kirk——舰长的酒量并不差，但他总是容易对酿酒的成分过敏进而被揪进医疗港，要么就是醉了之后比平常更加孩子气的个性与行为。  
  
舰长非常的——孩子气。这是Spock为他贴下的第四个标签，前三个分别是不合逻辑、不守规则与不同凡响。而第五个，他在想Charming和Attractive是否属于地球人对于取悦感官之物的适宜形容，不过他保证这样的判断出于对舰长外表的客观评价而非主观感受。  
而关于孩子气——他想这是最为得当的一个形容词了。他观察过Kirk很多次，无论是小林丸号时候啃着苹果意气风发地指挥，还是坚持要求他称呼他名字而非官衔，又或是在McCoy医师“有癖好似的又拿针扎他”与阻止他尝试新鲜食物及调情时候噘嘴，诸如此类，就像个小孩儿。  
  
  
Spock与地球孩童并无太多接触，瓦肯幼年的同龄人只给他留下了灰暗的记忆。他知道Kirk童年的一些片段，了解事情的全貌和感知零星的情绪，舰长的童年并不比他好过，可能更糟，但小孩子的那份心性却深埋在Kirk的灵魂里。  
  
对比刚才Swing入睡时标准的侧卧姿势和眼下舰长张牙舞爪地趴在床上的模样，Spock有自信他的儿子用不了几年就会比Kirk更为成熟，哪怕Swing比Kirk小了18.1个标准年（*1）。Kirk把他的被子枕头弄成皱巴巴的一团，半边脸压在枕头上头发乱糟糟的像把金色的稻草，做了梦并且很有可能口水横流，并且偶尔发出些梦呓的声响。显然Kirk认错了房间，他把星舰的制服从身上扒下来扔在了地上，还换上了Spock的睡服（他不知道他是从哪儿翻出来的），睡的理所应当而且理直气壮。  
  
  
舰桥事件并未夭折他们尚未建立的友情，反而当两个人重组情绪再次对对方进行评估时，收获了意想不到的效果。他们的交流稳定地升温，可以简单地、隐私范围之外的肢体接触，共同进餐以及例行的下棋。但可能没有同床共枕这一选项。  
  
经过综合分析Spock决定不去叫醒Kirk，正好等到他醒来还可以将Swing一事告知于他。同样，瓦肯人并未选择去人类的房间礼尚往来地休息一下，他决定冥想。他可能需要比平常更多更深层次的冥想，因为Swing和……和别的什么。  
  
  
***  
  
“Spock——！”  
  
一小时又四十六分钟后，有人将Spock从冥想中唤出。当然是舰长，并且是一个头发乱的像鸟窝、脸上带着床单印、眼睛因为宿醉而红通通的、看起来醉意未散而怒气已聚的舰长。Spock熄灭了熏香但并未站起来，以一个仰角望着他。“舰长。”  
  
“是Jim。该死的我走错了房间你怎么不叫醒我？”  
“我认为那个时刻惊扰你不合逻辑。基于我判断出你完全没有意识到走错了房间，你不会听见，或者听从我的解释。”  
“那你就——就让我在那儿睡着？天呐我还淌了口水在你枕头上！你的枕头上！！！”  
  
Spock看得见那些巨大的惊叹号。他平静地说：“我早已预见此种可能性。并且，以防你没有注意到，你正身着我的睡服，并且它们看上去……不太整洁。”  
  
何止是不太整洁。Kirk后知后觉自己一错再错，惊讶地低头望着自己，与Spock现在穿的传统瓦肯黑色瓦肯长袍不同的是，他身上的那件就是件看起来普通的睡衣，并且与自己的相差无几，就连尺码也是相同的，除了它混合着淡淡的瓦肯熏香与自己浑身的酒味。三颗扣子敞开，两颗扣错了位置，裤脚一边卷的高高的，Kirk想自己现在看起来大概像是刚下地刨了土豆什么的。他唯一能支撑自己继续站在这里的理由就是他很自豪没有吐在Spock的衣服——床上——总之没有在他以简洁著称的大副的房间里。  
  
  
“我的上帝啊。”Kirk咕哝着，而Spock饶有兴趣地望着他。“你别坐在那儿了，快起来，我们要——就此事进行一个简短的会谈。”他因为自己成功模仿了Spock的语气而咯咯笑起来，随即又意识到是多么不合时宜而烦躁地扯了扯头发。  
  
被酒精控制了思想力的人类是多么神奇。Spock打量着Kirk，穿着他的衣服的Kirk，认为这相当有趣。当他站起来随着Kirk走出冥想室之后想起了自己的确有要务得与舰长交谈。两个成年人站在房间里，逐渐清醒过来Kirk忽然觉得有些尴尬——喝多了往床上一躺睡得昏天黑地是一回事，然而现在与他的大副在私人空间里面面相觑是另一码事——Spock的房间里甚至没有一张椅子（他习惯在专属的实验室里进行工作），也就意味着他们要么就这样傻站着，要么……得坐在Spock的床上。  
  
  
床上一团糟，非—常—糟—糕。若不是他清楚这是自己造成的，说不定他会认为这是Spock刚与谁在这上面大战过一场。这个画面在Kirk脑海中一闪而过，让他打了个寒颤的同时又觉得异常火辣。他甩甩头试图把旖旎的念头抛出脑外，接着决定不再尝试模仿Spock用逻辑思考——他在床上一屁股坐下来，让自己看上去泰然自得，并且拍拍旁边：“来坐。Spock。”  
  
瓦肯人原本背着手站在他几米开外，此刻挑起了眉毛。Kirk觉得头有些疼：“好吧，我知道这是你的房间不该我来邀请你——不对这不是个邀请——算了，无所谓它是个什么吧。总之快过来坐下Spock！”  
  
“遵命，舰长。”  
“我都在你床上了你还叫我舰长？”话一出口他立刻意识到个中歧义，恨不得把舌头吞回去，好在Spock并没有太在意这些，走到他旁边坐下来。  
  
  
0648时间（*2）企业号的两位最高级军官隔着一臂的距离坐在大副的床畔，这画面异常诡异。Kirk有点迷茫，有那么一会儿他甚至想不起来自己的名字。他多多少少还有些昏沉，于是他眨眨眼，希望眼前的小星星可以消散一些。然后他望向Spock，等待着对方开口。瓦肯人异常安静，表情还藏着点好奇的意味，像是和人类同坐在一张床上是他的一个什么新实验。于是地球人沉不住气了：“你要跟我说什么？”  
  
“我有一个儿子。”Spock直接切入话题。  
  
“哦，好的。……等等，什么？你有一个儿子？WTF？”  
  
“注意你的措辞，Ca——Jim。”在得到Kirk的怒视之后Spock终于决定以名相称。今天的舰长表情比以往还要丰富——得多，这对Spock而言是堂难得的观摩课，并且还是近距离、一对一的那种。  
  
“我道歉。但是，Spock，你刚才说什么？请再说一遍？”  
  
“如你所愿。我有一个儿子，四岁零七个月，假定你不需要更精确的年龄计数；以及，五天前，他与其他幸存者一起抵达企业号，目前被安置在我父亲的房间内。”  
  
Kirk晃了晃脑袋：“哦，所以是一个五岁的小号Spock。”  
“他与我并非同一个体。”  
“差不多。让我想想，企业号的未成年人一共有四个，除去Chekov……Ummm，最小的那个？叫……Spring？”  
  
“Swing并非出生在春季。瓦肯没有季节之分，而他的诞生日期即便在地球上也会被视作夏季。”  
“好吧，所以小号Spock的名字是Swing。哦，这很可爱，一对儿小翅膀？”  
“否定的，Swing的名字在瓦肯语中另有解释（*3）。”他没有反驳那个‘小号Spock’的限定词，但莫名的，Kirk刚才所言‘Spring’让他想起了T’pring，并且与孩子母亲无关的，舰长的这个叫法让他感觉温暖。如果他还能有一次给孩子命名的机会，Spring将会成为一个优先选择。  
  
  
Kirk往后躺了躺，靠在了床板上，又因为不住往下滑而挫败地重新坐直：“我记得几天前你爸爸和你讨论过一个人……T’ping？”这回他没有记错名字，“你的妻子？你小孩的妈妈？我很遗憾她没能……”  
  
“她的确是Swing的母亲无误。”在Kirk没有察觉Spock表情的细微变化，他的嘴唇抿成一条线，“但她并非我的配偶，仅是链接伴侣。并且你对T’ping的死不抱有任何责任，你无须感到抱歉。”  
Kirk的眼皮变得沉重，不小心向旁边倒下去，快要歪在Spock身上又惊跳起来，自暴自弃似的揉揉眼：“抱歉，Spock，我现在困的要死；所以你告诉我这个是想让我见见那孩子？”  
  
“虽无必要，但我意即如此，如果你不反对。”Spock看出了Kirk眼都睁不开的困倦，电子钟显示距离他们的班次还有些时候，足够人类再睡一觉。  
“好的，Spo——Spock。”人类迷迷糊糊地回答，挣扎着看了一眼Spock，“你要睡一会儿吗？我现在就——就走。”  
  
“无须。瓦肯人并不如人类那样需要大量睡眠，刚才的冥想中我的大脑已得到调整。”Spock调低了灯光，“离Alpha班次尚有3.17小时，睡吧，Jim。”  
Kirk已经没精力反对或者道谢，他三两下钻回被窝，几乎是刚沾到枕头就睡着了。  
  
  
Kirk右边空出的位置好像是留给他的，Spock不得不承认，与Kirk共眠是个诱人的提议，帮他裸露出的肩膀盖上被子也是。但他终于都没有选择，就只是坐在床边，看着人类毫无防备的睡颜。  
  
  


**TBC**

 

  
****  
_Notes：_

1.这里设定小舰长是22.8岁，Swing小朋友4.7岁，小大副是25.6岁。当然这个年纪以后我可能会忘掉（←就是为了说明这个

2.以我的智商一定换算不好大副精准时间_(:зゝ∠)_所以可能时间上会出现各种BUG……误差不超过三小时(喂

3.大副说Swing在瓦肯语里是别的意思，其实，是我瞎诌的【。包括后面可能出现的OMC和 OFC，如果没有意外名字都是我自己胡乱想的，如果在英语里会有歧义请一定要告诉我！！QWQ  



	3. 初会面

 

Sarek在房间里背着手，看着Swing安静地吃着早餐，感觉到大脑里流淌过一股轻微的担忧。那来自他独生子降下护盾过后的精神力，Spock正以相似的姿势踱进房间，在与孩子问好后与Sarek在属于家庭的链接里轻声问道：/他是否仍不愿与您交谈？/

/的确。吾儿，我为此感到担忧，Swing此前从未表现出如此的……抗拒。/  
/我猜想T’ping的过世对他来说是个打击。这冲击了他的认知。/  
/确实如此。未满七岁的瓦肯孩童尚不能接受精神训练，Swing的年纪正处于积累情感的过程中。T’ping造成的空缺于他而言使我们所无法体会的悲伤。/

 

Spock想他能。Amanda温柔的笑靥在他脑海里一闪而过，但他没有否认，他确信Sarek也想到了她。Alpha班次已结束，距离他与Kirk约定的会面时间已不宽裕——上一次他们说好要在两天后的午餐时间介绍Swing给Kirk认识。  
这一部分并未呈现给Sarek。这时男孩完成了早餐，沉默地从两个成年人面前走过，拿了正装进了盥洗室。

“他的母亲已经不在了。Spock，你们从类似的经历里提取出相似的情感共鸣，并且你是他的父亲——”  
“可我并不——”

“Spock！”Sarek严厉地打断他，眼神浮现出尖锐，在Spock将嘴唇紧紧抿住之后又敛起了不快，换上往常的冷静自持，只是掺杂了些许疲倦，“Spock，你是他的Sa-mekh,你无法不去面对这个事实。并且，即便Swing与我共同生活了四年，此刻他最需要的仍是你。”Swing从浴室里走出来后Sarek将最后一句叹息传送至Spock的大脑：/吾儿，你也是一名父亲。/Spock重新升起了精神防护。

 

衣服是从后勤人员那里调配过来的，大小刚好，沉沉的藏蓝色背后点缀着些繁复的瓦肯花纹，Swing的头发黑而柔顺，深绿色的眼睛略带不安地在父亲与爷爷之间逡巡。

“来吧，lash’a，我们将前往回见舰长。”

Spock忽然想起——他并没有将这个计划告诉Sarek，准确来说他没有说他要带Swing外出见的人是谁。他的父亲挑起一边的眉毛：“我假定你有意向认定Kirk先生为Swing的新监护人？”

男孩也抬起头望向他，绿眼睛里有微微的疑惑和抗拒——他不想拥有另一个Ko-mekh，即便T’pring与他相见次数并不能比与Spock与他的多多少，但天然的血脉割不断。Spock也感到一阵迷茫，但很快他明白了Sarek话中的含义。

耳边一闪而过的嗡鸣，他喉咙紧了紧：“父亲，你误解了。我与舰长只是朋友。”

 

***

他们选择了餐厅一个不易引人注意的角落，当然他们失败了——企业号的舰长、大副和一个瓦肯小孩儿共同进餐，所有员工都忍不住把视线投向他们，又低下头窃窃私语。有些人的确是窃窃私语，有些人并不，比如舰桥成员、医疗官和轮机长。

Chapel端着两杯牛奶加入了企业号荣誉八卦讨论小组，并把其中一杯分给了Uhura。她了然地笑笑：“怎么样，我早说了吧，他们之前肯定有什么，那些化学反应想让人忽视都难，现在都生成新物质啦。”她用手肘捣了捣朋友，“别伤心，Nyota。”

通讯官白了她一眼：“拜托，都哪个世纪的陈年往事还拿出来说？只不过是学院时期的一阵子迷恋罢了，毕业那天我就抛弃了所有不切实际的幻想。毕竟我爱的是企业号。”  
“嘿！”Scott抗议道，“别觊觎窝的女孩儿！”

Chekov埋下头喝汤，时不时偷偷朝那边张望一下。他睁着大大的眼睛：“简长和Spock先森还有那个小盆友，是不是很像一家山口？”  
“舰长，先生，小朋友，以及是三口。”

“Sulu你就别纠正他每一个发音了，这会让我们的小天才更紧张的，你瞧Scotty多自然呐。再说了，哪有男朋友像你这样高标准严要求的？宽容点嘛。”  
“我没有！只是这样很有意思嘛……不过我同意Pasha，他们看起来……非常温馨。很甜蜜不是？”

 

一直沉默不语的McCoy这时终于哼了一声，从鼻腔里表达出南方人的不屑。他的属下咯咯笑起来：“天呐，你们快听听看，岳父表示反对了，这可怎么办？”

McCoy恨恨地吞下一口鸡肉卷：“我可不要当那混小子的爹，这么要人命的事只有Pike将军能胜任；再说了，我是绝对不会把我女儿嫁给一个——上帝啊别再提醒我了，那可是Spock！几周前他还差点掐死Jim，现在居然带娃认娘来了？”

Chapel深沉地点点头：“‘娘’。那么你也同意舰长是下面那个。”  
“……Christina Chapel，今天我不想在医疗港看见你。”  
“乐意服从，长官。”姑娘笑得欢畅，“我正愁没得休假呢。”

 

***

不用听也知道那群人——干脆说是每个人都在谈论自己。Kirk很想把自己埋起来，但他不能，他的对面有一个小瓦肯人，正拿好奇的眼神打量着他，像他的大副观察一株外星植物那样认真。

Swing与Spock并不非常相像（虽然说实在的瓦肯人在Kirk脑海里都是同款的齐刘海），尤其他的眼睛，是一种沉稳的棕绿色，全然不似Spock温暖的巧克力色。Kirk只能猜想这是来自T’pring的基因。

“Sa-mekh，”男孩仰起脸问他身旁的监护人，“我是否被准许坐在Kirk先生旁边？”  
Spock挑起眉，这是Swing最近些天第一次主动说话，并且是个有些意想不到的请求。他看了一眼将惊讶明明白白写在脸上的Kirk：“我想此事直接询问舰长的意见会比来征求我的更为明智。”

Swing把视线投到正对面：“Kirk先生，我被准许吗？”

“……当然。”男孩童音轻软，Kirk手里的刀叉顿了顿，“叫我Jim好吗？你老爸超级不听话，我怎么纠正他他都总是要那么一本正经的——”  
“‘不听话’？”小男孩对这个词有些疑问，但很快忽略了，“好的，Jimes。”

“——James，或者Jim。不过你要喜欢就随你喊好了。”Kirk将Swing抱到身旁的座位，又从Spock手中接过餐具。小家伙显然因为这个小小的变动改善了心情，在Kirk旁边进食神情都带着点雀跃。比起大部分时间都公事公办态度的大副，Swing对他都可以称得上是热情了，Kirk也有些受宠若惊。

毕竟他曾以为能喜欢自己的瓦肯人只有Spock大使。

 

织女四星的雪原上，当Selik转过头看见他的刹那，火光在老人瞳孔深处跳跃，有那么一瞬间Selik看上去像是被点亮了，虽然那希望转瞬即逝，但Selik依旧对他的出现很是惊喜。他让Kirk在冰天雪地里感觉到温暖，即使那份沉甸甸的爱并不是给予他的。但说实在的他真的不介意当一会儿替身，只要那种穿过了生死、岁月和无涯宇宙的目光能够和煦地围绕着他让他安全，就算只是另一个人的影射也没关系。

即使不是真正的指向，Kirk也是在二十多年的人生里头一次产生了“自己是某人的珍宝”的感觉。后来他有时候会撞见Spock注视他的目光，在那双无比相似的眼睛里下意识地想要找到珍视的情愫，但都没有成功——

与其说他的大副对他不抱有这样的感情，不如说是当他接触上Spock的目光，他会忘了自己在干什么。

 

TBC


	4. 观星台

瓦肯星来的小男孩出乎意料地喜欢他，像个人类幼童一样“黏人”，跟在他后头转不愿离开。Kirk刚开始想牵着小家伙，但无意中瞥见他大副那双骨架匀称的双手背在身后，它们让他心头蓦的一动，转而忆及瓦肯人不会随便手指相贴，他干脆任由小家伙抓着他的制服一角。

Swing并不多言，偶尔还会冒出一两个让Kirk云里雾里的瓦肯单词，于是Kirk就皱着眉转头向他的大副抛去一个疑惑的眼神，Spock走在Swing后面，有时候会解释那些词汇的意思，更多时候只是回他一个挑眉的表情。  
三个人前后走成一条直线，Kirk带着男孩参观了餐厅、娱乐室、传送台（他不知道他对那儿会不会有什么不好的记忆）、全息影像模拟室，甚至在Spock“这并不违反星舰条例”的同意下带Swing去了舰桥。

当然每个遇见他们的人都对孩子投以善意的微笑（Kirk想要不是瓦肯人出了名的反感肢体接触，很多姑娘大概还会捏捏Swing的小脸蛋），接着那笑容转移到成年人身上就成了好奇和意味深长。Kirk有些不自在，他的确享受沐浴在别人的目光之中，但与某人绑定了就总归……不同寻常。他敢肯定企业号大半的船员都认定他与Spock之间存在着什么罗曼蒂克的关系。

 

开什么玩笑——作为宇宙第一风流的舰长怎么能与某人产生固定关系呢？银河系一大半的女孩儿（或者男孩儿，或者别的什么）都会心碎的。再说了，他与Spock可是要缔造穿越另一个宇宙的两人的友谊。如果那两个是“史诗级的”，那么他和他将会是传奇。

这倒不是说他对他黑发黑眼、身材修长的瓦肯大副就毫无绮丽幻想，毕竟Kirk信奉看起来愈禁欲的人实际上愈火辣。再说啦，那可是——瓦肯人啊。

不过谁说抱有幻想就一定得成真呢？更何况Spock不仅是他的朋友，还是他的大副、他的战友，现在外加还是一个五岁孩子的父亲。不过说真的，Kirk也很喜欢Swing，哪怕小孩依旧改不掉“Jimes”的奇怪发音。他似乎能够透过那个小小沉默的身影，看见Spock的童年。

 

***

（注：下文中观星台仅存在于我的脑洞）

对于五岁的孩子而言，无论是地球人还是瓦肯人，一艘星舰上都不会有比观星台更吸引他们的地方了。Swing跟着Kirk走进来，接着是Spock，门在他们身后关上。这个时间这儿没有人——这挺稀奇的，观星台向来是企业号上最受欢迎的地方，有人来这里约会（偷偷摸摸的），有人来这里祈祷，有人看着浩瀚星河纾解苦闷或者干脆拍些照片发送给家人。总之，Kirk来的不多，但几乎每次都找不着落脚的地方。

当然不会有人告诉他，早些时候晨间例行体检当他装作无意地问McCoy观星台运作是否正常、医师白了他一眼回答我只管我的医疗室之后，就有人偷偷跑去那儿向管理员预定了一整日。每个被“舰长预定了这儿”回答拒绝的船员都宽容地理解了，毕竟谁不想让这“一家三口”在这么浪漫的地方好好独处一会儿呢？

Kirk猜不到这些，也没时间纳闷，他的耳朵全在听Swing给他讲解星座——他有些挫败——身为一舰之长、星舰学院合格毕业生，关于星象的知识他居然还比不上一个五岁的小孩儿。Swing显然对这里喜欢坏了，他高度凝练地排列了所见到的星球的相关知识，眨巴眨巴眼睛想爬高一点儿，身高限制了他更亲近它们。

“Jimes？”孩子仰起小脸，手指指着另一边比他还高的台子，“我被准许吗？”

那一板一眼的话语来自于这样稚嫩的嗓音让Kirk忍不住发笑，他回头打算征求孩子父亲的意见，意外的发现Spock居然走神了。  
为了更好的展现外面广阔的景色，观星台灯光很暗，Spock站的又有些远，Kirk有些看不大清楚，但他很确定Spock并没有听见他儿子有些不太合规矩的要求。

Swing也意识到这点，顺着Kirk的目光望过去。“……Sa-mekh？”  
瓦肯人的听力总算发挥了作用，Spock回过神来：“何事？”  
“我被准许站上那个台子吗？”  
“你是否有充足的理由来解释你的要求？”  
“我的身高不足以达到我想要观看的角度。”  
“站在超过身高三分之一高处的地方具有可预见的危险性，并且我们正处于一艘行动中的舰船，你的要求并不能为你自身安全做保障。”

 

男孩露出了一点想要争辩的神色，但瓦肯人的血液终究让他敛起了难过。但Kirk不能，他当然不能看着一个小孩子的童心和快乐就这样毫无道理的被毁了：“我的上帝啊Spock，拜托，别用你的逻辑和别的什么条条框框限制小鬼了，这是个孩子——他才五岁！”

“他是瓦肯人。我们不得不用逻辑和‘条条框框’规整自身。”  
“可他才五岁——五岁的小孩儿就应该上蹿下跳，撞翻桌子打碎花瓶跑来跑去才对。”  
“Captain，我想我并不能同意你的论点。”  
“不，我说的没错。五岁的孩子就应该这样。”  
“但你已经22.8岁。”  
“……什么？”  
“你的年龄。按照地球标准时间你已经22.8岁，但你的行为和你所属并无太大相异之处，因此你所说的并不能证明一个五岁的孩童该怎样举止。”

Kirk愣了半晌才反应过来自己被大副取笑了——如果瓦肯人也会取笑的话。但他甚至都不能反驳Spock，毕竟早餐时他又打碎了一个盘子，而昨天还因为一些他也想不起来是什么的事撞翻了舰长椅（*1）。不过这些日子的相处让他掌握了一个诀窍：对付瓦肯人严丝合缝的逻辑只有一个办法，就是用地球人的‘不讲道理’。

“随便你怎么说，在我的舰船上，一个五岁的小孩儿就是可以做这些事。”

 

他放弃和Spock争辩，转身弯下腰双手卡住Swing的腋下，稍稍用力把男孩举了起来，让他稳当地落在台子上。未得到父亲准许却如愿以偿的男孩吓了一跳，双脚离地的同时压下一声小小的惊呼。他站到高处，Kirk的手掌依旧牢牢地揽住他，高于体温的热量（*2）和罕见的长时间的肢体接触让孩子体会到陌生而奇异的情绪——安全感。

Swing向前倾身，双手趴在玻璃上对所见到的景象着了迷——虽然对星象知识了解的透彻，但常年跟随祖父在各种星球间飞来飞去的小男孩却很少有时间真正的、近距离看那些星星。大部分时间他总是在客房里和Amanda一起看书学习，在Amanda作为大使夫人出席一些场合时，小小的孩子只能撑着下巴漫无目的想着心事。

Ko-mekh在做什么呢，Sa-mekh还好吗，他们是否会想念我？

他隐约知道还有两年这些“杂念”就不再被允许了，他得清除它们，开始成为一个合格的瓦肯人，不被情绪困扰，不依赖于肢体接触。但他现在还可以，因此在和T’pring为数不多的见面时间里孩子总会攀上她的背，在她柔软的背上沉沉睡去，掉进梦里之前还会听见她轻柔地呼唤她的名字。

而现在，他的妈妈不在了，奶奶也是——这两个他生命中给予他最多温柔的女人和瓦肯一起归于群星怀抱。Swing睁大眼睛在远处缓慢流淌的星河里找啊找啊，那些闪烁的光芒里会有她们吗？在哪里？

 

Spock和Kirk在他的身后说着什么，交谈争执半掺。小孩分了一半的注意力放在他们身上，他在Spock无波无澜的音调里却听出了无奈。相比常年居住在瓦肯的T’pring，在孩子的记忆中，父亲则是一个更少回家的人——他知道他更喜欢地球而不是瓦肯，就像他更喜欢科学而不是自己。  
地球，Amanda的星球，Swing模糊的知道那是一片水汪汪的蓝色，Spock在那儿是名教官，后来又有了一艘舰船，在很多航线之间飞来飞去。Spock几乎不和他见面，只是偶尔与Amanda通话时会向他问好，问他近况如何。

小孩子是敏锐而聪慧的。Spock看向他的眼睛里，有一点陌生。

 

Kirk的双手在他腋下忽然收紧，人类看上去有些生气，Swing猜想那个噘嘴的表情代表恼怒。Kirk不再跟Spock说话，转而和Swing一起望向窗外：“小不点，别管你老爸了——这简单说不通；我们继续看我们的，你想给我讲讲金琴星（*3）的故事吗？”

Swing看着成年人在玻璃窗上的倒影，那双蓝茵茵的眼睛比他Ko-mekh的更美，比舷窗外浩瀚的星河还要好看。


	5. 停摆钟

Episode.5

 

“所以，”Kirk把视线从浴室门转到到Spock脸上，“你是在告诉我，再过几天你老爸要走了，但你儿子不愿意走？”  
Spock双手背在身后：“基本如此。”  
“那你告诉我干什么？”

“你是一舰之长，有权利决定一个编外人员是否可以长期留在舰船上，根据星舰条例第1047号第四条和第二十七条规定，首席医疗官可携带病患登舰，任务中被救援人员亦可作短期停留。但根据第342号第十二条规定，一切突发状况舰长有权优先定夺。”

Kirk被逗乐了：“——你在说你儿子是一个‘突发状况’？哦，瓦肯星没有青春期健康教育课吗？”  
“舰长，请不要曲解我的意思。”Spock并未露出Kirk想看到的窘迫，他神色如常，“我想我正在就此事向你征询答复。”

“好吧，指挥官，如果你都在我房间里了还一定得以军衔相称。你想让他留下来吗？”  
“鉴于提出和做决定的人并非是我，在此事件上我的个人意愿无关紧要。”  
Kirk耸耸肩：“不，我不是在问我的大副，我在问一个父亲是不是想陪在他孩子身边。”

 

Spock没有立即回答。浴室里传来哗哗的水声，前两天Kirk教会了Swing怎样洗淋浴，小孩儿对玩水表现出了出乎意料的兴趣，他甚至都能想象得到此刻他儿子顶着一头泡沫的严肃又好奇的小脸。水在瓦肯星上是珍贵之物，那里没有孩子被允许如此‘浪费’。这些日子里Swing显得不合逻辑的快乐，虽然和他们年轻的领航员不同，Swing表达高兴不是通过Chekov那样明亮快活的笑容，但他看上去像个五岁的男孩那样轻松，而非Spock过去见到他时总有一层挥不去的阴翳。

并且，Spock并不惊讶，孩子的这些‘快乐’都来自于Kirk。

他的舰长是个富有魅力的男人，并不单单指外表（当然，Spock不打算否认这个），Kirk的魅力来源于他卓越的领导才能和非凡的感染力。他勇敢、敏锐、忠诚，也有着Spock所不具备的那份亲和力。船员们钦慕他，企业号因他而凝聚。

另一方面，Jim Kirk在瓦肯人中受欢迎的程度也同样另Spock讶异。且不论Spock自己和大使（*1），Sarek也称赞过Kirk是名“令人印象深刻的合格指挥官”，甚至于T’Pau——Spock回想起长老们在企业号会议室散会后T’Pau代表他们向Kirk传达感谢——他在那双沧桑的眼睛里看见了名为满意的情绪。

当然，还有Swing。

 

在Spock能够回答舰长问题之前，Swing走出了浴室。男孩裹着对他来说过于大的白色浴巾，头发湿漉漉的，汲着一地的水走到他们中间。“等等等等，小家伙，你这样可不行。”Kirk自然地走过去把男孩抱起来走回浴室，把他放在那儿的一个小板凳上，然后从一旁的抽屉里找出吹风机（Spock见过Kirk用那个吹干他自己乱蓬蓬的金发），“我上次跟你说了，洗完头得吹干。”

Spock跟着走过去，站在门边：“的确。飞船不如瓦肯星气温高，相对而言水分蒸发的速度要慢46%”

Kirk笑起来：“天呐，连这些都要计算是不是？”他摁开开关，温暖的气流拂过男孩的黑发，“如果每个瓦肯都必须得这样，Swing，我很欢迎你留在这儿。得让你爸看着一个正常的孩子该是什么样的——我们小时候洗澡总会弄得一房间都是水，然后被追着打屁股。”

瓦肯父子一模一样地挑起了眉毛。吹风机的热度让Swing眯起眼：“Jimes，你小时候很——‘调皮’吗？”  
“这次你从哪里学到的？”  
“Ko-mekh-il。她说Sa-mekh小时候遇见过一些顽皮的孩子，并且声称她很遗憾Sa-mekh没能很‘调皮’。听上去她非常想头疼。”  
“母亲当真如此措辞？”  
“无误。”  
人类大笑起来：“我想你妈妈不是那个意思，她不是真的想自己生病什么的，只是希望你活泼一点——我想你没能让她如愿，所以她就火力全开塑造小Swing了。”  
“‘火力全开’？我母亲并不使用武器，无论是不是对Swing。”  
“……那是个修辞啦。”

Kirk摇摇头，有些明明浅显易懂的俏皮话跟瓦肯人说起来就得费好大劲去解释，他有点担心Bones跟Spock还能不能正常交流了——那个南方人简直三句话不离隐喻。话说回来这些尖耳朵齐刘海都是一板一眼的教科书，和星舰条例一样无趣。  
他的确，有些不希望Swing也这样成长了。

 

这时Spock想起另外一个问题，他把手背在身后，朝镜子望去，那儿看得见一大一小正为滴水的头发忙得团团转。吹风机的嗡鸣不得不让他提高了音量：“Ca——Jim，你刚才所述，如我理解无误，你是否希望Swing留在企业号？”

嗡嗡声戛然而止。头发半干的小男孩把视线从镜子那儿移到旁边，看看Kirk又望望Spock，轻轻咬住下唇有些紧张。他还没料到自己的请求会在这个时刻忽然被摆上台面来，而随之而来的答复同样决定了他接下来的命运。  
虽然他习惯了同So-mekh-il一起生活，但从此以后他失去了Amanda轻柔拂过他黑发的温暖手指。而此刻……Kirk一手握着吹风机，另一只手搭在他的头顶上，掌心轻摁着他头顶的那一小撮还没干透的黑发，乱糟糟的像朵花。那触感极其相似。

他知道自己再也见不到Ko-mekh了，所以他更想呆在可以看见Sa-mekh的地方。……还有他的Jimes。

 

片刻之后Kirk重新启动了吹风机，嗡嗡声再次充盈了小小的浴室。他没有回答问题，压在一片机器噪声之下吩咐他的大副：“Spock，你该去给你儿子拿睡衣。”Spock挑起眉，没有疑义。  
也许在五岁的小男孩眼中Kirk并没有回答问题，Spock也没有继续追问，他的命运悬而未决。但事实上，并不长时间的搭档让两个成年人累积起了惊人的默契，而Kirk没有说出来的那些话，Spock都已经听懂。

Swing乖乖收起疑惑，看着两个大人一个帮他吹头发一个帮他换衣服，这房间并不大，挤下三个人几乎没有空余了。没有人再讲话，只有持续不断的翁鸣轻快地包围着他们的思绪。

 

***

送走瓦肯的长老们企业号沉重的气氛重新一扫而空。倒并不是说这些被援救者给予船员们怎样的指示或者无法完成的刁钻命令，但对他们而言，有瓦肯人在——就是无形之中施加的压力。有他们的大副兼科学官这一个半瓦肯人就已经重新定义了很多人对于精益求精的理解，而这一群纯瓦肯人——还都是最位高权重的那些——很长一段时间里，企业号都只听得见叹息。

现在不同了，不苟言笑的老人家们离开后还为所有人留下了一个小礼物——Swing。根据种族历代延续的传统（*2），十二岁之前的瓦肯儿童不被允许与外星过密交际（以防奇怪的思维混乱了他们刚刚成型不久的缜密逻辑），也就是说之前很少有人见过这么小的瓦肯孩子。

对于还没有完全抛弃情感的五岁男孩，他几乎和一个腼腆的地球孩子无异，成年人身上看起来傻兮兮的尖耳朵齐刘海只会让孩子看起来更像个害羞的小精灵，这让舰船上的女孩儿们可高兴坏了。

当Swing以他惊人的学习和记忆能力记住了所见过的企业号所有成员名字——Kirk再一次感到了挫败，他当初可花了这小鬼几倍的时间（*3）——男孩获得了迅速蹿升的超高人气，在新一轮企业号（只有舰长和大副不知道的）私下里的人气评选，Swing的名字冲进了前几名，和会耍刀玩剑的亚裔舵手平齐。

 

最开始Kirk以为是忽如其来的过高关注吓着了男孩，毕竟地球人（和别的什么星人）的热情实在与瓦肯迥异，Swing看上去没那么开心了，换言之，他不再露出兴致勃勃的表情，而是到哪儿都紧紧抓住Kirk的衣角，躲在他身后，对船员们的亲昵表现出明显的抗拒。

甚至是对Spock——  
Kirk想，也许问题就出在Spock身上。Sarek走后Swing自然搬进了大副的房间，但也正是从那些天起，Swing显现出了另一种自我保护的情绪。Kirk一开始没有太在意，他知道这父子俩交流并不多，孩子从祖父身边换成父亲，两个人不尽相同的处事方式让他一时半会适应不来也很正常，但很快，事情的发展超出了他的预想。

 

***

0144。  
Kirk睡眼惺忪地打开浴室门时无意中瞥了一眼时间，从睡眠里无法一下子切换过来的他还弄不清楚发生了什么事，就看见一个泪水涟涟的小瓦肯人站在他和Spock共用的浴室门口。

“Spo……wing？”  
舌头都有点绕不过来弯，Kirk努力让自己的大脑恢复清醒，他得知道这小家伙半夜不睡觉跑到这儿来干什么。他朝相连的门那边张望，等待监护人给他一个解释，但目光所及之处只有黑黢黢的一片。Swing用力推上浴室的门，让自己呆在Kirk的房间里。

“电脑，灯光40%——呃，小不点，你……”  
“Jimes，”孩子小声地抽泣，说话声音还带着浓浓的鼻音，“我请求今晚在此休憩。我……我被准许吗？”

Kirk回想在Sam家度假的那些日子里他的哥哥是如何对待一个年幼的、哭泣的儿童，但并没有找到很好的范例。所以他只能挠挠头发，“没问题但是……”Swing为他肯定的答复止住了哽咽，泪水洗过的深绿色眸子晶亮。Kirk对上那双眼睛说的话忽然打了个绊：“你想告诉我怎么了吗？”

小瓦肯摇摇头。随即他咬着嘴唇：“但假使你有强烈的意愿知晓——”  
“这倒没有，如果你不想就不告诉我。我相信你老爸明天会说的。”

父亲这个词让男孩情绪再次波澜了起来，Kirk捕捉到这个细节，他知道问题的的确确出在Spock身上。“来，”他坐回床上，拍拍另一边，“我这儿正好多了一个枕头，先睡吧。这么晚了小孩子不睡可是会长不高的。”

孩子疑惑地望着他，但还是乖乖爬到他另一边，小脸还满是泪痕却重新稳住声音：“我向你致以感谢——”  
Kirk把被子拉过他的肩头：“不对，小不点，这个时候你只需要说晚安。”  
“那——好的，晚安，Jimes。”

 

灯光暗淡下来之后小男孩很快就睡着了，这感觉有点奇妙，有个小小的、平稳的呼吸在耳边轻缓绵延。Kirk闭上眼睛又睁开，心里盘算着明天找这孩子他爸好好谈谈，还有，让餐厅往复制机里编些波板糖、橘子汽水什么的。

 

Notes：

1.时间轴提前，这里两位大副已见过面

2.瓦肯小朋友大门不出二门不迈什么的，又是一条我瞎掰的风俗（喂

3.这里没什么注释啦就是想评论一下：在挖坑星人面前，愚蠢的人类就是智商是硬伤啊……几米不哭你可聪明啦XDD


	6. 松格星

棒棒糖和其他一些零食顺利出现在了舰船的复制机内以及“舰长需要减肥所以这些东西谁都不允许给他吃”的医疗室清单上。但关于另一件事Kirk始终找不出时间：Spock整日搜集整理资料，而他自己也在为交涉忙的团团转——新任务，考察一颗提出申请的星球是否适合加入联邦。

（注：以下星球及星系名称改编自岛屿名）

松格星，苏威拉星系为数不多的拥有智慧生物的星球，居民属类人生物，拥有半透明的皮肤和金色的、探照灯似的眼睛，还有一条同时可以用作示好和示威的尾巴。并且据他们所得到的信息，这是一个母系社会——确切来说，并非以雌性为尊，而是生育孩子的那一方。松格星的统治者——女王Dh’pinirk早些时候向企业号发出了邀请，欢迎成员们去那儿度个假，并参加松格星一年一度的盛大庆典——为感谢母亲们繁衍后代而举行。

在各项检查达标后，Kirk决定给船员们放个假：几个月的漫游也有些枯燥无味，借此机会放松、考察二合一，何乐而不为？

把编排舰船成员的工作交给Spock当然不会有问题，不过询问这些日子住在自己舱房的Swing，这种事儿还得他亲自来做。找到小男孩的时候他正在休闲室跟Sulu和Chekov玩些什么地球游戏，小脸激动地晕开一抹绿，眼睛认真盯着那两个大男孩。

“Swing——”  
听见熟悉的神情男孩转过头，“Jimes。”瓦肯孩子语调平平，但Kirk已经学会分辨他一些细微的情绪了。成年人走过去拍拍他的头：“小不点，在玩什么？”

“Mr.Sulu和Mr.Chekov正在进行游戏类教学，他们说此活动名称为‘剪刀、石头、布’。”  
Kirk翻了个白眼：“天呐我说你们俩，就这样置高IQ不顾教一个瓦肯人这种游戏？”两个人笑起来，然后Sulu拽住Chekov的手肘站起身：“小秋千归你啦Captain，我和Pasha先走了。”

“我并不‘小’，Mr.Sulu，Ko-mekh-il说我的体型无论在瓦肯儿童还是地球儿童中都属正常。”  
“你瞧，你不叫我Hikaru或者Sulu而是非得加上敬称——这的确挺老气横秋的。不过说真的，小家伙，你才五岁——”  
“——并未，是4.73岁。”  
“好哒，你说什么就是什么啦。你这个小官二代。”

看着Swing疑惑的神情和Kirk又翻了个白眼，年轻的领航员咯咯笑起来，决定还是趁早把舵手拽离这里比较能保证人生安全。——他们其实还不敢去预测，舰船最高两位官员的至宝——能会有怎样的特殊待遇。当然，是企业号内部各种有关于加餐加衣的好优惠。

 

回房间的路上他们零零散散遇到一些人，相互微笑致意。有一段路上只有他们两个，孩子抬起头：“Jimes，有何事？”  
“再过几天我们得去松格星——之前我跟你说过了。告诉我，小家伙，你想不想下去？我知道你之前跟你的爷爷奶奶一起星际旅行时你好像大部分时间呆在房间里？你得告诉我你的想法，我才好安排行程。”  
“对此我……并无偏好。”男孩盯着自己的脚尖，“在此之前我并未去过瓦肯星之外的星球——即便与Sa-mekh-il、Ko-mekh-il一起，他们会让我独自留在飞行器内。”

“独自？”  
“技术上来说还有留候的机组成员，”小孩的声音听起来有些怏怏不乐，“但……我并不被允许见他们。我不能……在没有允许的情况下擅自离开房间。”

Kirk皱起眉，Spock跟Swing见面少感情没有基础就算了，Sarek和Amanda——对这个常年带在身边的亲孙子，为什么也采取这种有些疏远的养育措施？他实在不能想象一个四五岁的小孩被孤身一人留在飞行器里一两天——哪怕是打小进行自我修养的瓦肯孩子。

这真的很奇怪。找Spock谈谈的念头重新燃起来，他知道当他们降落到松格星后会有大把空闲的时间。

孩子的问话打断了他的思绪。Swing重新抬起头看着他：“James，他们——他们为什么要把我藏起来？”

Kirk不知道，他也很好奇。他被这问题问的一怔，也同样为他感到了隐约的难过（如果他是个女孩儿，该说他心疼这孩子），甚至没有注意到男孩喊对了他的名字。他只能摸摸孩子柔软的黑发：“放心，我不会。”

 

***

停靠之后Kirk很快适应了这个与地球气候相似的温和的行星，这里的人民热情友好，虽然那些快乐的尾巴带着好奇蹭到他身上时还是有些微妙，但他很快爱上了松格星一颗月球似的卫星——艾罗Ⅵ投下的轻柔的淡绿色光辉。

显然Dh’pinirk女王对他们的到来做了充足的准备，宴席上摆放了许多地球食物，甚至还有Kirk童年记忆中的香橙味松饼。当然，从Kirk结束庆典致辞之后，McCoy几乎寸步不离——或者让Spock寸步不离，限制着他的卡路里摄取以及严格排查每一个潜在的致敏源。大厅里因为派对嘈杂的很，照顾人类的暖黄色灯光温柔地从头顶倾泻而下，这让每一个松格星人的眼睛和皮肤都闪闪发亮。

松子酒让Kirk有些醺醺然了——可能不止一些。他弯下腰准备再给自己倒一杯，一只手拿过他的杯子：“可以了，Jim，你喝的足够了。”  
“Bones还是Spock？”  
“是Spock。”  
“哦，Spocky。你的小家伙呢？”  
“称呼别人名讳时准确的发音是必要的，是Spock。至于Swing，他正与Chekov上尉学习俄罗斯民族舞。”  
“Swing跳舞？”Kirk低低笑起来，整个人几乎是靠在Spock身上。瓦肯人微不可察地紧绷起来，但并没有推开他。“Spocky——我怎么想象不了瓦肯人跳舞？圆圈舞？篝火舞？夏威夷草裙舞？——来跳一个嘛。”

Spock放下酒杯，挑起眉：“Captain，我有理由相信有生之年你不会见到我展露出上述任意一种舞姿。”  
“那真是太可惜了。”Kirk遗憾的眉毛垮下来，酒精让他的情绪变化更为明显。

“Jim，请告知我你是否酒精中毒？”  
“我没——醉。只是一点松子酒而已。”  
“经过多次实验比对，我相信你，按照人类的说法，‘不胜酒力’。”  
Kirk晃晃脑袋试图清醒，他环视了一圈，Spock在他眼前的影响分割成两个又缓慢重叠：“你说的有道理，Commander，我想在Bones来给我扎一针之前我还是出门醒醒酒比较好。”

Spock犹豫了一下，手穿过Kirk腋下，把他像伤员一样扶起来，尽量避开他们的船员还有好奇的松格星人。

 

艾罗Ⅵ的清辉的确像是月光，除却它是清浅的绿色。离开大厅后人群一下子稀疏起来，三三两两半透明的尾巴从他们面前轻巧地晃动而过。晚风让Kirk的醉意消退了一点，大厅外是一大片柔软的草坪——当然，它们是一种浓郁的浅紫色，摇曳点缀着零星的小花；草坪的下坡一条清澈蓝色（Kirk终于找到了熟悉的色彩搭配）的河流安静自在的流淌。

他们顺着河岸慢悠悠地并肩走着，访问性任务总是让人轻松的多。不久之前的纷飞战火在记忆里慢慢褪色，有时候漫游的太空会让人的思绪柔软起来。淡绿色的光芒镀在Spock的耳尖，不知道是卫星的光辉还是……Kirk按捺下涌起的、想要去触碰那儿的念头。这感觉有些奇妙，也实在太不合逻辑了，他承认自己是有些醉了。

“Jim，”Spock忽然开口，“我想与你谈谈Swing的事情。”  
Kirk点点头，他也正打算这么做。“小秋千都已经在我这儿呆了四五天了，他不愿意说，可我觉得你该给我解释一下。”

Spock的神情看上去就像他刚才叹了口气。“的确。我与Swing……相处并不顺利。先前我并无太多与瓦肯儿童相处的经验，而与Swing则是另一层面的难题。我与他并不熟识。”

这话听上去有些刺耳。“你跟Swing不熟？你说你跟你儿子不熟？”  
“的确如此。我在他出生……一些时间之后才知晓他的存在。”  
Kirk假笑着哼哼一声：“那比起来我还挺幸运的，起码我刚出生我老爸就知道了。”  
“Jim，我并无意……提及你的父亲。”

人类摆摆手：“没关系，从小到大，习惯了。再说啦，我也不会难过什么的——我他妈都没见过他。他对我来说不过是一个名字和身份，一张全息照片，还有每年生日时候乱七八糟的纪念仪式。说真的，我为我爸可惜他没见到我这么好的儿子——Spock，你不想当一个好父亲吗？”

“我必须承认，我对此并不熟练。而且显然的，Swing更愿意与你相处。”

“是啊，你儿子可是赖在我的船上还有我房间里不肯走。说实话，Spock，我想他不是亲近我——是亲近除你之外的所有人。你看他和Pasha，Hikaru，哪怕是Bones都能相处的很好——你得知道，在他们心里他大概已经超过你的位置了。你不想知道这是为什么？”

“……我想我无从知晓。在指导教育方面我并不负责太多，的确我与Swing情感与实地距离都比较疏远，但……实质上并非我的谬误。”

 

他们在一块有着鹅黄色跳跃的小花的那儿停了下来，视线朝着安静的河流。Swing仰起小脸的稚嫩嗓音在Kirk脑海中回响，小男孩问他，大人们为什么要把他藏起来。这听上去……像是孩子是个不该出现在阳光底下的秘密。  
“你知道吗，你的推脱理由也太烂了，”他感觉自己头疼了起来，“听着，Spock，你自己的亲儿子不愿意要你，难道不是你自己的问题吗？”

然后他清清楚楚的看见一丝防备和忧虑在他的大副脸上一闪而过，Spock的嘴唇抿成锋利而淡薄的一条直线，声音低沉下来：“舰长，我想我极其有必要指出，Swing与我——并非血亲。用人类的话来说，这是一个私生子。”

Kirk瞪大了眼睛，这下他的醉意完完全全消散在松格星温凉的空气里。“你说什么——操——！”  
他甚至没能完成他的惊叹。James T. Kirk，23岁，联邦企业号舰长，在湿润的草地上脚下一滑，掉进了水里。


	7. 诞生日

插曲Ⅰ 诞生日

（注：无SK内容，Amanda POV，提及Stonn/T’Pring）

 

她在房间里听见门打开的声音，接着有谁走了进来。她两年未见的儿子此刻回到了瓦肯星，为了一个来自家庭的紧急召回。她与T’Pring一同站在摇篮两侧，轻轻晃着它，婴儿正在熟睡。年轻的女孩看起来防备又紧张，她下意识地想拍拍她的肩膀，又恍惚想到这里不是地球。

人类的听力让她听不清Sarek和Spock在说些什么，但一定不是什么轻松愉快的话题，她从她和她丈夫的链接里感觉到了他隐隐克制的怒气。Sarek向来是个自持又自律的人，很少有什么事会让他表现出自己过大的情感波动，上一次还是在Spock决定放弃瓦肯科学院去地球服役星舰时。  
然而这一次并非Spock的过错，不如说……宁可是Spock的错。T’Pring紧紧绷着肩膀，她能听见外面两个人说的话，也知道字字句句和自己脱不了干系——毕竟，她就是半个始作俑者。

很快完成谈话的父子俩走了进来。“母亲。”Spock向她打了招呼，而面对T’Pring时微微地犹豫了一下，然后向她点点头。随着Sarek走进，女孩看起来更加紧绷了。Spock走进摇篮，他的——他伴侣的孩子正安详地躺在里面，小小的拳头紧握着举在耳边，还有些稀疏的黑发软软地从额前滑落，耳尖和脸侧晕着一抹熟睡中的绿。孩子看上去如此无忧无虑，无须担心醒着的人们的烦忧或是自己的身世。他也的确如此，年幼拥有不谙世事的特权。

 

Amanda是喜欢这个孩子的，即便这不是她的血脉，即便她处于“名誉受害者”一方。小家伙出生于爱，但却是不能被承认的一段感情，可无论如何每个生命的诞生总该被祝福，他们并没有错。在她心里不能说出来的一角里，T’Pring与Stonn也没有错，没有人知道自己会爱上谁。她想如果他们在地球——或是别的可以自由恋爱的星球，他们将成为人人羡慕的一对。

但另一方面，当考虑到自己孩子的精神和生理安全——Spock需要T’Pring，最起码在七岁的时候没有比她更契合他头脑的小女孩儿了。每个母亲……在面对自己孩子是总是自私的，而这份自私无法去指责。正如T’Pring随着Spock走进来之后更加用力地抓紧摇篮，她甚至替她感到心疼。

 

孩子出生后第二个月她与Sarek才得到消息，Sarek愤怒异常，只是那时最起码还有Stonn处可以藏着这个小小的秘密，他也无须直面这个Suark家族之耻；但几个星期前T’Pau无意（她想一定是有人告密）得知这孩子的存在，长老会召开为期四天的严肃商讨决议将Stonn流放到她叫不出名字的星系里，而T’Pring尚在哺乳期不予责罚，但也同样被剥夺了孩子的抚养权。

T’Pring家族不会接受这个私生子，只是瓦肯法律中明确不允许没理由的弃养婴孩，唯一让小孩不流落街头的办法只有他们家收养他。Amanda清楚这对Sarek来说是个艰难的决定，只是为了Surak家族之名，他们不得不想个完全之策。

 

***

“那么，”Spock看了一眼孩子之后站直，双手背在身后转向Sarek，“父亲，您意即让我将收养这个孩子。”

“无误。鉴于3.7周之后他将满周岁，届时必须登记瓦肯公民证，而一个孩子不能没有名正言顺的父母。”Sarek瞥了一眼T’Pring，姑娘脸色苍白，“无论是谁的疏忽，木已成舟，再去后悔不符合逻辑，我们需要寻求当下解决之道。长老会考虑到吾之家族名誉，不会公布其真实出生。将这孩子纳入我家族名下，对外宣称是你二人收养，而由于你在地球当值，而T’Pring由于身体原因不适宜抚养他，便由我二人成为真正意义上的监护人。如你母亲所言，这是个折中的方法。”

“那您要我做的是？”  
“在3.7周后同T’Pring一道带他去正式登记瓦肯公民。当然，你也完全有理由不去接受这个提议。”  
Spock眨了眨眼，他没想到自己还有拒绝的权力。他没有马上回答，Amanda知道他在犹豫，从小Spock在感到不确定时都会眨眼睛。她看见他的儿子再次转过身靠近摇篮，去看他的儿子。

这下小婴儿醒了，咕哝了一句，小拳头在耳边晃了晃，然后慢慢悠悠地睁开眼。温温润润地棕绿色，和T’Pring一模一样，圆嘟嘟的小脸还看不出像谁，但至少还没有Stonn的模子。孩子对上Spock咖啡色的眼睛，大概是种天然的能力知道盯着他看的人是谁、将会成为谁，扬起小手张开又握紧，反复几次，像是朝Spock挥手，吐出一小串口水泡泡，发出属于一个婴儿的、快乐的咿咿呀呀。

她知道Spock被迷住了。他从前几乎没有见过如此年幼的孩子，而在他自己年幼的时候，对瓦肯孩子留下的记忆全是灰色的。但眼前这个，柔软而无害，甚至看上去——很喜欢Spock。他未来的父亲眼睛微微睁大，而Amanda从属于他们家庭的链接中感觉到Spock一阵好奇和温暖流淌而过。

她甚至没办法抑制住自己的微笑。

“他的名字？”Spock即便在问他们时，眼睛也没离开过孩子。

“是……Swing。”T’Pring看见小家伙醒来之后脸色柔软了些，但此刻又被这个问题惊地更加苍白，她现在草木皆兵，Spock任何一句话都有可能让她失去她的孩子。她已经失去了Stonn、家族和一切名誉，小小的孩子是她最后的、唯一的珍宝。

Sarek没有说话。Amanda的目光在屋子里逡巡了一圈，最后和他们同样落在小家伙身上。她轻轻碰了碰孩子的掌心，而他立刻握住了她的手指。她朝几个不会笑的瓦肯人露出一个属于地球的温暖微笑：“这是个好名字。”T’Pring因为她的肯定稍稍放松了些。

 

“……Swing。”Spock望着摇篮里的小婴儿，轻声念着这个名字。

 

***

她像二十年前、Spock还是小家伙时那样，在入睡前来到他的房间。那时候她给他盖被子，在他的额头上印下一个他永不能理解意义的晚安吻，而现在则是看见Spock坐在床边，摇篮被他拖到了跟前，他望着那儿若有所思。台灯昏黄的灯光围绕着他，好似融入了一场浅淡的梦境。

“母亲。”Spock听见她的推门声立刻站了起来，而她做了个手势让她重新坐下。“T’Pring是否已睡下？”  
“嗯。她状态不太好，可能是今晚小Swing不能待在她身边了。”  
Spock皱眉：“我并不知道我的书房已经成为她的客卧。”

“她还在哺乳期，不能离开Swing，而她家族不允许她把他带回去。你父亲不认为让她住在你房间里是个合适的选择。”她在他身边坐下，忽然有些欣慰又伤感的意识到，这是时隔两年后的第一次见面，而她的孩子已经如此的成熟、英俊、棱角分明。

“想告诉我你在想些什么吗？你看起来有心事。”  
“‘心事’不是一个准确的词，鉴于意识活动应该存在于大脑内。但是，的确，如您所言，我在思考一些事情。”  
“跟我说说吧。”她很想摸摸他的头，但她知道对于瓦肯人来说这并不得体，另外她的孩子已经比她高大许多了，即便是坐着。她只能把手轻轻搭在他的膝盖上。

Spock深吸一口气：“母亲，我很困惑。我与Swing并无血缘关系，并且如父亲所言，这是一个‘Surak家族之耻’。我原本不应接受成为他监护人；事实上，我也仍在考虑这个选择。但奇怪的是……我并不能控制自己的一些……情绪。当我看见Swing，并且他也看见我时，是种极为奇妙的、此前我不曾经历过的感受。”

 

“亲爱的，你要知道，血缘不是亲情唯一的介质。如果你爱他，想去照顾他，那就这么做。无论你的决定如何，Spock，你永远是我的骄傲。家族以他……为耻，这是我们所无力改变的传统，但你要知道，Swing并没有错；而如果你愿意当一个爸爸，那么他就是你的儿子，不是别人的。你瞧，之前你们见面的时候，他看起来也很喜欢你不是？我想你们之前大概有种天然的链接。”

“否定的，我与Swing并非血亲，而与亲生父母外的链接至少要等到七岁、他具有初步感应能力之后才有这个可能性。”即便说出来的还是条条逻辑，但她看的出Spock已经做出了决定。

“不，Spock，我不是在说瓦肯链接。”她站起身弯下腰，把摇篮里安睡着的那个小家伙抱出来，然后向她为人父的儿子微笑：“现在，你想抱抱你的小宝贝吗？”


	8. 深呼吸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章终于让副舰独处了！！以及小秋千和企业号的叔叔阿姨们的故事（咦

Episode.7 深呼吸

 

没入水中的一瞬间他还有些发懵，记忆还停留在刚才与Spock的对话。私生子的身世的确让父子关系的问题上升到另一个重大平面，这让他受到了不小的惊吓，加上醉酒之后肢体不完全受自己控制，松格星湿湿软软的草地实在不能继续支撑他的重心点了。  
从氧气坠入到水里是种新感受，水花从四面八方向他扑过来，然后汇聚成水流把他埋没下去，浮力再让他升上来。在可以运用大脑之前Kirk下意识地呼喊起来，手臂摆出挣扎的姿态扑打着周围水面。

水里是孤寂的（*1）。在他再一次没入水中的时候透过波光粼粼看见有谁……奋不顾身地跳了下来。然后他感觉到安全，温暖的气息透过冰凉的水流包围着他。那人拖住他的腰努力让他上浮，他依旧不太清醒防御机制让他挣扎的幅度太大了以至于呛了几口水进去。Ummmm这水有点甜……他迷迷糊糊地想到。  
再然后，有谁的唇压上了他。

……Spo……ck？他的大脑喀拉喀拉恢复运转，他的大副在吻他——虽然实质上来说是在进行人工呼吸，给他渡气——但最后效果是一样的。迷茫地睁大了眼看着近距离瓦肯人长长的睫毛，Kirk慢半拍地想，瓦肯人是不是不知道嘴唇碰嘴唇是什么意思（*2）？但无论如何这对人类产生了不小的冲击，毕竟一些只存在于他入睡前的床单上旖旎幻想此刻重叠在眼前成了真，这没办法不让他已经很剧烈的心跳更乱了。

他下意识地回吻过去。……可能不是下意识，他清楚地感觉到Spock的嘴唇贴合上他的，再然后他的舌尖也抵上了他的牙齿。

 

……这不对！这不是现在该做的事情——他们正在外星考察，舞会，小孩子，还有别的什么乱七八糟的——四散开来的意识控制住他的身体，Kirk从先前的停顿重新挣扎起来，有点不顾一切地上下拍打，他们重新向下沉去，唇齿之间的气泡顺着他们眼前上浮向水面。Kirk乱挥的手忽然碰到了什么滚烫……又坚硬的部位。

当他们再一次露出水面他的手还贴在那儿，然后他看见Spock张大、变深的瞳孔，一股陌生的情欲和热流蓦地流窜过他全身（不，确切来说当他的大副变成漆黑的眼睛出现在他梦里时，这感觉是熟悉的），接着他感觉到自己脸颊发烫然后……相同的部位产生了相似的反应。

 

遗憾的是这种水中旖旎的情绪并没有持续太久，瓦肯人用他们引以为傲的自制力和逻辑避免了向一场水中大战的发展，Spock发出了一声呛水似的声音呼唤了一句Jim，这让地球人一下子松懈起来，好让他的大副把他捞回地面。

两个人湿淋淋的、气息不稳的、精疲力竭地上了岸，湛蓝的水珠顺着衣服滚落下来落在五颜六色的小花上。比起现在考虑湿身诱惑的问题Kirk实在是很疲惫，掉下水后他的酒终于完全醒了，刚才的意外之吻还在他脑海里萦绕不散。他倒在草地上，不去管地上的植物们会不会成为新的过敏原。

Spock站在他身旁，水珠一滴一滴地落，艾罗Ⅵ的光辉在他的背后铺开在夜空里，而他凝成一个轮廓飘渺的剪影。Kirk目不转睛盯着他看了一会儿，然后忽然从地上一跃而起，伸手拽住他的大副，用尽全身力气把毫无防备的瓦肯人一起拽到地上。

Spock意外的没有拒绝。他们并肩躺着，小草柔柔地触着裸露的肌肤，有种痒痒的感觉。“直接让身体接触没有安全监测的异星植被上是……不符合逻辑的。”Spock长长地呼出一口气，调整着自己的气息，但他并不打算起身。Kirk的手还拽着他的袖子，半侧着身盯着他看，蓝眼睛光泽柔和：“Spock，想跟我说说Swing的事吗？”

 

***

“所以你还是很喜欢你儿子的不是吗？”Kirk躺平身，消化着得到的信息，感觉自己的水汽慢慢蒸发着。  
“从私人情感来说，是肯定的。”  
“他知道吗？”  
“否定的。但七岁之后开始建立初步链接，他将会得知他与我们的血缘不兼容……届时，若他询问，我将会告知他的真正身世。”

Kirk沉默了一下，然后叹了口气：“对于Swing这会是个很难接受的事实。小孩儿可比你想象的敏感多了，你看他这么依赖你、你爸妈，结果发现自己不是亲生的，还是个……”他的声音弱了下去，小男孩的问题在他耳边又响起来。

他们为什么要把我藏起来？  
如今他知道了答案，但却不是个好消息。离小家伙满七岁还有些年岁，这些问题、该如何解释、该如何接受，都是这父子俩必须面对的坎儿，而且没有别人可以帮忙。对于Kirk自己，父子关系一直是个难题，他知道父亲与父亲之间的差别以及他们对一个男孩儿成长的影响，而他希望小Swing可以不用去承受他童年的阴云。

他忽然想到一个问题。Kirk侧过身，撑着头认真地望进Spock的眼睛，他知道瓦肯人在这样专注又热烈的注视下有些不自在，但他不在意他闪躲的目光。  
“Commander，我想我同样有必要指出——其实我是会游泳的。”

Spock身体一僵，然后终于对上了他的眼睛——他的大副瞪着他不置一词，看起来想把他吞了。Kirk自顾自地躺回去然后咯咯笑起来，直到Spock因为他的笑声重新放松下来，两个人想起刚才水里纠缠的画面，温暖的感觉顺着艾罗Ⅵ的清辉在他们身周流淌开来。

意外偷了个吻，感觉还不错。

 

***

虽然一天到晚严防死守Kirk饮酒以及不停念叨酒精的种种危害，但实际上南方人拥有着令人羡慕的酒量，尤其表现在和苏格兰人拼酒上。企业号荣誉八卦小组拥有各式各样的奇特排名，比如酒精达人这一项上，高居榜首的自然是天生免疫的瓦肯人，其实是酒缸里长大的俄罗斯人和苏格兰人，再然后就要数医疗官与通讯官了（是的，这名优秀的女性通过‘拼酒’也赢得了一票人的尊敬）。很不幸的，舰长的名字几乎垫底。

松格星特制的麦芽酒让两个人都有些醺醺然，McCoy问Scott：“有没有看到Jim？”他这个让人操心的长官/室友/朋友/晚辈似乎消失了一整晚。Scott打了个嗝：“么有，而且……Mr.Spock耶不在。”McCoy眯眯眼睛：“操，他俩该不会一块偷偷溜了吧？Chapel说他俩一定有鬼我还不信——”“很有可能。自从辣个小孩来之后，他们俩的关系奏变得灰常亲密。”

“别再胡扯了，我真的没办法想象——嗯？Sulu？”  
舵手站在他们面前，看起来有些为难：“Doctor，出了点事，我到处找不到Captain，作为Swing第二监护人的第二监护人……你还是快去看看比较好。”  
“什么第二第二……Swing？小尖耳朵怎么了？”  
Sulu叹了口气：“你来看看吧。”

 

Chekov和Uhura正在儿童活动区照顾小男孩。事情并不复杂，庆典中的高潮——一个妈妈们和孩子共同参与的游戏，需要在场的每个十二岁以下的孩子参加。Swing年龄的确符合标准，但他——没有妈妈，而母系社会的松格星没有母亲是一种耻辱——不管是母亲离开还是离世。男孩不可避免地收到了些异样的眼光，当游戏报名快要截止的时候孤零零的小家伙就更显眼了。

一些松格星的小孩子摇晃着尾巴蹦蹦跳跳到他面前问他，你为什么没有妈妈。Swing不知该怎么回答，T’Pring的离去在他心里还是个混沌的影子，他只知道妈妈再也不会回来、他再也不能趴在她背上入睡、贴近那种安全。

而此刻，Spock和Kirk，他最信任和需要的两个人一个都不在身边。这几天他跟着Sulu和Chekov玩游戏、学跳舞，纠正Uhura的瓦肯语发音，怯生生地指出McCoy或者Scott专业问题上的逻辑缺憾……和企业号的成员们相处很愉快，大家都很照顾他，但这些人都不能代替他的Sa-mekh和Jimes。

他会学着控制眼泪的，但可能不是现在。男孩眼眶红红的站在Chekov身后，连在Sarek和Amanda留他一个人在空荡荡的飞行器里都没有此刻这样的孤寂。McCoy已经和主办方理论——是快要吵起来了，Uhura在展示她的外交施压手段，Chekov和Scott手忙脚乱从托盘里拿小甜点给他，Sulu开始挨个连接舰长和大副的通讯器……从前在瓦肯星，他总是被藏在家里，就算是认识他的人，除了T’Pring与Amanda，也不会有过多的言语。这些人给他的关心是孩子前五年的人生里所不曾有过的，而这陌生的温暖又让他鼻子一酸。

像棵长着叶子的胡萝卜的大门嘎吱一声开了，吵嚷的人群一下子静默起来。Swing睁大了眼，忽略了一旁南方人难以置信的“天杀的Jim还有Spock你俩怎么搞成这个样子”的怒气冲冲，直直地望向出现在门口的两个人：企业号的两位最高指挥官急急地赶过来，全身都湿透了，头发上的水珠还在滴落，看上去狼狈极了。

 

“Swing！”Kirk喊他，眼睛看上去湿漉漉的更蓝了；Spock先走了过来，眉心严肃地揪成一团。男孩张了张嘴，圆润的音节在嗓子里成形，几乎是下意识地滑出舌尖——

“Sa-mekh……Ko-mekh？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.化用了一下Alone on the Water水中之寂，福华神文估计大家都看过www
> 
> 2.设定默认忽视Spock/Uhura，所以这里小舰长就没有看过大副跟U姐接吻~换言之这是大副的初吻hhhh


	9. 选择题

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对于小小以及其他一切GN的疑问我觉得还是稍微说明一下>

Episode.8 选择题

“Bones，发生什么了？Sulu那么急急忙忙让我们回来。”  
“你倒是跟我说说看你这一身水是怎么回事？你俩去打水仗了吗？还是干了些什么我一点都不想知道的事？”医生的表情看上去很想像教训一个六岁的淘气小男孩那样揪着他舰长的耳朵，在得到了“脚滑掉进河里”的答复之后满脸写着不信任，但他最终还是努力压下了自己想要叹气的冲动，低声告诉Kirk这里发生了什么。

男孩下意识喊出的称呼并没有让它属于的那个人听见，但Spock听见了。瓦肯人没有说什么，不久前水花四溅的模糊情节还在他胃里揪成沉甸甸的一团，而此刻Swing所经历的那些让他感觉是那么似曾相识。幼年时的记忆太过清晰，他在他儿子的小脸上看到的没有那时他自己的愤怒，只剩下纯粹的伤心。

那年他为自己的母亲挥出拳头，而现在Swing只能悄悄掉眼泪。不光是年龄与场合的区别，这个时候他就能看出来，Swing这个孩子将会与他选择不同的走向——甚至于这个纯血的小瓦肯人，可能会比他自己拥有更多更细腻的情感波动。

七岁不太远了，到那个时候Swing不得不去接受和另一个陌生人的链接，开始让所有的情绪褪色，开始成为一个合格的瓦肯人。Kirk曾说过不想见到小家伙那样成长，而现在Spock自己也有些……不合逻辑的于心不忍。Swing刚才那一声无意识的Ko-mekh他听得清清楚楚，而他发现自己现在居然在分心思考这让舰长成为男孩另一个监护人的可能性——不，这怎么可能？

认识Kirk时间不长，他的风流成性他当然有所耳闻，人的性格在幼年时铸就，Spock觉得他的舰长是那种渴望安定却又不敢安定的人。有些人用稳定来填充安全感，而有些人用新鲜感来维系安全感。与Kirk相反，他自己，或是Swing，身为瓦肯人则需要全然固定的关系，伴侣以及构建清晰的家庭，既是传统也是保护精神安全的另一个屏障。  
Kirk……并非Swing监护人的良好选择。

 

当Spock打算进一步分析舰长成为伴侣的适宜性他的思路被打断了，Kirk这时候已经完成了和McCoy的交谈（他居然没有听见他们刚才说了些什么，可能是因为分心评估着Kirk）走向大厅的中央，睡莲似的高台上坐着Dh’女王和松格星的大臣们，还有几个企业号的外交组成员。他们那儿是裁判席，孩子和他们的母亲（Spock注意到，那并非全都具有明显的女性特征——根据之前的资料显示，松格星的‘母亲’与雌性并非同一概念，居民们生育后代并不区分性别）聚在台后，亮晶晶的眼睛好奇地盯着他们。那些全都聚集在Kirk身上的目光让Spock感到一丝不安和——奇妙的保护欲。

他没有允许自己深究陌生的情绪，Kirk转过身朝他——他旁边招招手：“Swing，来。”

男孩原本站在他身后，小手紧紧揪着他的衣角，这时候抬起手背擦了擦眼睛，往前探了探身然后仰起脸望着他：“Sa-mekh？”孩子对于重新成为众人目光焦点有些畏惧。但Spock知道Kirk不会再让Swing受到惊吓——Kirk是他、他的儿子可以全然信任的人。Spock像在企业号上重见孩子的那个夜晚一样，手掌贴上男孩的脊背，温暖而坚定：“吾儿，你毋需担心。”

Swing朝周围瞄了一眼，并没有想象中黑压压的人群，企业号的成员们朝他微笑。得到了允许和勇气他松开Spock的衣角咬了咬下唇朝着Kirk在的地方走过去。并不太长的一截路却让小孩在激烈的心理斗争里跋涉了很久——短短几天对母亲、爷爷奶奶离开的不适，对死亡隐约的感知，对父亲情感上的增温和对这个原本是陌生人的舰长的信任与依赖环扣成一个圆，慢慢搅动着孩子原本如止水的精神世界。

他并不知道舰长让他过去是为了什么，也不知道自己走过去会发生什么，但是……就像他的父亲说的那样，他不需要担心，后面是他的Sa-mekh，前面是他的Ko……Jimes，他是安全的。

 

Spock双手背在身后目光落在他儿子小小的背影上，男孩一步一步走过去，身后窸窸窣窣议论纷纷。医生不知道惊讶和生气哪一个更多一点，他愤愤地跟Scott抱怨：“天杀的，我居然不知道——这怎么可能！怎么可能！不知道Jim到底是怎么想的，连这种事情都——”显然醉酒后的McCoy并不在乎他的瓦肯听力，而且Spock注意到，企业号的首席医疗官即使在酒精控制神经中枢之后依然能讲自己的吐槽功力发挥的淋漓尽致，并且惊人的，比清醒时候更富有逻辑。

相比之下舰长就……他忽然想起得知Swing在企业号的第一日，那个醉醺醺走错房间的Kirk。在他进入冥想室前最初看见的睡得昏天黑地、头发乱的像鸟窝、脸颊通红的、把他自己的床铺搞得一团糟的Kirk，醒来后皮肤上印着枕头印、裤脚一边长一边短口齿不清质问自己为什么不喊醒他的Kirk，还有最后，困倦的摇摇欲坠再次在他的床上入睡的Kirk……那双不可思议的眼睛无论什么时候都是如此之蓝，即便在艾罗Ⅵ绿色的光辉下也剔透不减分毫。

他落在Swing的目光微微上移，发现舰长朝Swing伸出手，但视线却一直锁在自己这里——那时他贴上他的嘴唇时Kirk也是这样让Spock感到迷惑的专注眼神——Spock非常不情愿地承认，这一次涌起的情感波动可不会是能轻易消除的了。当然，幸运的事他不理智的冲动被及时切断了，Kirk投向他的视线随着Swing走到身边轻巧滑落。

失落是不合逻辑的。Spock从来不失落……真的。

 

***

小孩子靠在他身侧，Kirk知道瓦肯人并不喜欢身体接触，但也知道所有人——在不安的时候都需要一些安定的力量。他轻轻揽着Swing，手搭在孩子的肩膀上（这高度稍微有些不够），Swing抬头看着他，他从那双深绿色的眼睛里看出了疑问和小小的害怕，他捏了捏孩子的肩膀让他放心。

然后Kirk转过头面对睡莲台上的裁判们：“女王陛下。”他朝她点点头，Dh’女王的眼睛比其他任何人都要明亮，Kirk分神的想着如果夜晚是不是只要她在，连灯都不需要开了。她的尾巴在身后直直地竖着，表明了主人的严肃态度。“刚才我从我的船员们那里得知，我的这个小船员没有被允许参与你们的活动。能否告知我他被排斥在外的原因？”他把排斥在外几个词咬的很重——当然所有人都知道，种族歧视是外交一个最容易引燃的焦点。

坐在女王一旁的M’brgen大臣朝他点点头：“Kirk舰长，请允许我代替女王陛下回应——我得说，您措辞有误，我们并没有排斥他——企业号的任何成员都是我们尊贵的客人，我们当然不会拒绝一个可爱的孩子，只是他在我们的游戏规则之外，这是根挡住了他进入的绳索。”

“Swing只有五岁。你们的要求难道不是12岁以下的孩童吗？”  
“是这样没错，但同时——我们需要母亲陪同参与，而Spring并没有，这点让我们心存疑问，一个没有母亲的孩子是……这是很奇怪的。”

“是Swing。”刚才与McCoy错乱的争执在他脑海中快速的回放，然后是Spock，他的大副不合时宜的充满了他的脑海。听到M’brgen语气里的微妙让瓦肯孩子顿时紧张起来，而Swing就像他每一次紧张一样，朝Kirk身后缩了缩然后攥上他的衣角。  
这姿势让Kirk觉得熟悉，很小的时候Sam照顾他（*1），而每当Wionna偶尔从遥远的星系回来看他们的时候，他也是这样躲在哥哥身后打量着那个陌生又熟悉的女人。他知道那种感觉——这意味着你倚靠着的那个人，就是你的壁垒。曾经他的哥哥是他的，而现在他也将是这个孩子的。

 

Kirk向右侧望过去，并不意外Spock也看着自己。他的大副左手抬起五指并拢，掌心轻贴在右边的锁骨上微微颔首，遥遥地看过来。他见过那个手势（*2），在将幸存的瓦肯长老送往联邦之时，T’Pau最后朝他做了这样一个动作，伴随着一句听不太懂的古老瓦肯语。他猜那是表达感谢或是请求。

他清楚好医生不会跟Spock讨论他们刚才争执的细节，但他也确信他的大副……就是有那个能力了解他想做些什么。  
于是他再次转向睡莲台，闭上眼又睁开：“同样我也将指出阁下的错误——谁说Swing没有——我是他的Ko-mekh。”

议论声烟花似的炸开，他甚至听到了Bones不屑地哼声。小男孩惊讶地睁大了眼睛望着他，他朝Swing微笑，食指抵住嘴唇发出了轻微的“嘘”声。小家伙不会不知道他想做什么。  
James T. Kirk愿意为他的船员们付出一切，充当一回监护人不在话下。即便他知道外交上的欺骗手段是大不敬——这也就意味着从此他将进入到“他妈的居然要和那个尖耳朵绿血怪冒充夫妻”的时期。呃，这可能会很大的影响到企业号——毕竟他的女孩儿一时半会大概接受不了两位最高军官在全舰成员都不知道的情况下“在一起”了。

当然Kirk不会知道，企业号的大半成员早就认定他俩是一对儿了。

“Kirk舰长，”Dh’终于发话了，她沉着地望着他们，通透的眼睛里看不出任何情绪，“我代表我的子民向Mr.Swing道歉以及对您与Mr.Spock予以衷心的祝福。只是先前并没有人任何人知会我们您与Mr.Spock是……此种关系。”

Kirk翘起嘴角：“的确。为了不违反联邦任何条例和避免一些不必要的麻烦，先前我们都是隐瞒着船员们的。”他感叹了一下自己居然在那么短的时间内整理出一条时间线，把自己编造出来的故事添油加醋有声有色——他可以保证无论Dh’女王问的任何问题他都可以将它回答的天衣无缝，像个人人艳羡的浪漫爱情故事。

显然松格星人并不是一个低智商的种族，女王尾巴轻微地晃动了一下：“请原谅我的冒犯，但是，我还是想得到Mr.Spock和Mr.Swing的确认。”潜台词再明显不过——地球人也许可以自编自导一出戏，但瓦肯人从不说谎。

Kirk没想到这茬，这让他脑海中一个激灵：他的确自己想好了完整的故事，但却没有任何时间征求他的大副的意见——那个榆木脑袋万一要是——忽然一旁的小孩子做出了让他吃惊的举动，Swing扑到他怀里，小瓦肯力道牢牢地用双臂圈住他的腰，像个地球孩子那样嗓音清亮：“Ko-mekh！”

他的确在那双眼睛里看见了欣喜。忍不住微笑起来，接着另外一个从天而降的意外——Spock不知什么时候走了过来，离他们两个只有几步之遥。等待开口的时间短暂又漫长，一秒一秒过去他的心跳如擂鼓，他的大副瞳色比平日更深，望着他的眼神专注而好奇。Spock依旧是他最惯常那个姿势，双手交叠在身后脊背挺得笔直，微微颔首，像是在确认一个指令：

“我很高兴你公开我们的浪漫关系，Ashayam。”

 

……谁说瓦肯人不说谎？

 

***

接连几天McCoy都不愿意跟Kirk或者Spock说一句话，或者说他不愿意跟任何人说话，  
除了每天心烦意乱带着小瓦肯出去散步（他意外的喜爱这个孩子，即使他不承认）。据目击者Chapel女士称，这位企业号CMO与年幼的新船员说起话来开头一定是：“你那对天杀的爹妈……”

Kirk决定找他谈谈。在离开松格星一切重新各就各位之后他在去医疗港的路上遇见了老朋友：“嘿，Bones——y！”南方人看了他一眼（或者说白了他一眼更准确），哼了一声。Kirk知道这是在生自己的气，这么重大的（灾祸性的）事居然连他都瞒。认识三四年，Kirk早已摸清McCoy的脾性，嘴硬心软，而且从来不是对puppy eyes免疫的体质。  
Kirk的蓝眼睛从来不会输。无论在何处。

直到快要进入医疗港McCoy终于哼哼唧唧勉勉强强和Kirk重归于好，舰长带着心满意足的笑容又开始抱怨起来：“……所以为什么我是Ko-mekh？那是女孩儿的角色不是吗？”  
“你自己承认的，没人逼你。”  
“可是我明明是个超——酷炫的daddy嘛。”他看似认真地思索了几秒钟，然后扬起让McCoy警铃大作的灿烂笑容，“Daddy你说是不是？”

 

Leonard McCoy，30岁，痛恨自己永远对这个小屁孩没辙。

 

TBC

Notes：  
1.这里Sam和Jim的关系借鉴幼年时期的丁丁照顾三米（你看都是Sammy（没有关联！  
2.如章节前注释，这是我瞎编的✪ω


	10. 新来客

本来是交接班前最轻松愉快的一段时间，Kirk把Swing抱在腿上听小孩指指点点PADD给他讲星系的知识，Spock忙着自己的工作收尾，舵手和领航员偷偷盘算着等会儿吃饭要把小瓦肯“拐骗”过来（带这个小朋友一起去吃饭总能享受到比复制机里美妙的多的食物），而其他人也都自得其乐。

忽然PADD上滴滴地响了起来，通信讯号发出刺眼的红色——优先紧急情况。Swing认识那个忽闪忽闪的标志，乖乖地从监护人怀里爬起来，Kirk拍了拍他的头，示意他们的科普小课堂一会儿再继续。孩子走到Spock身边，和他的父亲一齐朝Kirk投去担忧的一瞥，而被注视者朝Spock点点头，拿着PADD离开了舰桥。

Alpha班次正式结束之后Spock把小孩送去给Sulu和Chekov，毫不意外地在医疗港找到——听到他的舰长的声音。当然，还有McCoy医师，只是他们听上去不再是平日里的无可奈何和胡搅蛮缠，那声音严肃，夹杂着叹息。

“我还是不能相信，Bones，这——这怎么可能？我是说，我上一次见到他还没过去一年！上个月Aurie还跟我视频通话，她说他们打算再过不久就去接Karl（*1）回家——哦天呐，Karl他——”  
“冷静，Jim，冷静！你现在要先赶去Miranda（*2）接那小鬼，Sam和Aurelan的事驻地人员已经接手了。我们离Miranda有点远，不知道曲速6能不能赶上葬礼……”

窸窸窣窣的交谈声和零星的片段在Spock的大脑里慢慢凝聚成一个具象的事态：他听到的那个名字，Sam和Aurelan，不管是舰长的谁，似乎在事故中意外丧生。而刚刚结束一场战斗不久、重新在太空里开始漫无目的地漂流的企业号要为Kirk的一些私人事务去一趟另一个星系的Miranda星。他觉得这有些不合逻辑，首先，星舰并不应为船员的私人事务服务（生命垂危的除外……他忽然想到了些什么），其次，就算他们此刻并无星联指定的任务，绕路拐去Minranda也是一个浪费燃烧之举，鉴于它……并不太近。最后，他不确定Kirk有没有充足的理由向联邦解释他们突然要拜访另一个星球。

 

“……Spock？”  
Kirk惊讶的声音打断了他的思考，舰长从医疗室里急冲冲地走出来撞到他身上，Spock条件反射地扶住他的肩膀：“舰长。”  
“谢谢。还有，不当值的时候叫我Jim，拜托？”  
“如你所愿。”  
“你来这儿做什么？受伤了？”  
“并非，仅是来确认你是否安好——”  
“我、我没事，应该没事。”Kirk看起来有些憔悴，跟13.7分钟前在舰桥抱着小孩儿精神奕奕的那个舰长看起来完全不像。  
“你看起来并不像‘没事’，更何况你用了‘应该’这样推断的语气。我假设你遇到了什么要务不得不改变我们现在的航向？”在Kirk又一次惊讶的目光里Spock放轻了声音，“我道歉，我的听力不得不让我知晓了你与McCoy医生的谈话内容。Jim，发生什么了？”

Kirk叹了口气，揉乱了自己的头发：“好吧，什么都瞒不过你。是Sam——呃，我哥哥，他和他妻子遇到了车祸。”人类的眼眶有些发红，“两个人都没能……”  
“我很遗憾发生的事情。”遗憾是种不合逻辑的情绪，但Spock知道这是人类需要的话。他不由自主地抬起手握上Kirk的手臂，先前他纠结的情绪消失不见：“Jim，如果必要，我们可以以曲速6前往Miranda星。”

“……谢谢，Spock。”瓦肯人的热量从手肘处隔着衣服传过来，那温度让他感觉安心。接到亡讯的恐慌这时候稍稍平静了些，Kirk吸了吸鼻子：“来吧，让我们告诉Pike还有船员们，他们又要转一个方向了。”

 

***

Spock并不知道Kirk是怎么让Pike将军放行，但他知道他的舰长就是有这样的能力。总之，几天以后他们的飞船缓缓落在了二号港湾。作为人类开垦的殖民星，Miranda看起来和地球没什么差别，只不过要空旷安静的多——更蓝的天，更凛冽的空气以及更稀少的人群。他们让企业号停泊在太空港里，让船员们登陆整修半天，然后在McCoy极不放心的眼神下去了国家公墓。

墓园里不止有他们，三三两两捧着花的亲属面色沉重。Sam Kirk的车祸并不是一场小擦碰，两辆满载乘客的近地飞行器在雾中行驶，相撞后Sam所在的那一辆忽然爆炸，车上几乎没有幸存者。两辆都是无人客车，没有办法究查责任，只有交通控制中心负责调试的人员加班加点升级飞行器的红外感应装置。

这是Spock第一次见到Kirk的家人——也许用“见”并不合适。他们没有通知Wionna，Kirk说他的母亲不需要知道这个、执勤的时候她不会想知道的。墓园还沿袭着两三百年前的老传统，黑漆漆的碑石，一张微笑着的灰色照片，下面刻着姓名和日月。已经有人比他们更早的来过，窄窄的台阶上放着几束浅色的花，纤长柔弱的花蕊上还沾着清晨的露水。Kirk沉默着弯下腰把他们的那束轻放在一旁，它们是无声的白色，混合着其他来访者低低的抽泣声。

Spock在他身后站着，他是第一次来到人类的墓园，不知道自己该做些什么、说些什么。他的舰长看上去和平常是那么不一样，整个人看起来沉重了几倍，蒙着一层阴翳。

“……Jim。”他轻轻唤着他的名字。  
Kirk凝视着那两个紧邻着的墓碑，手指轻扫过Sam和Aurelan的名字，然后站起来，和Spock并肩眺望着沉睡的灵魂们，连绵的山峦在远处灰蒙蒙地起伏着。

“我跟我哥哥……小时候感情很好。”Kirk忽然开口说道，声音有些喑哑，“没有大人照顾我们，你知道的，我爸妈……爷爷奶奶身体不好，外公外婆倒是来住过一段时间，但是据说我把他们气走了。所以，从小到大基本上都是Sam带大的我。后来我妈跟Frank结婚，我跟他处不来，那个时候我——大概七岁吧，他会打我，我就想尽办法恶作剧。Sam夹在中间帮谁都不是，后来他开始不怎么跟我讲话了，再后来他离家出走，一直到我15岁的时候才回来。那时候他已经在地球的另一半边有了工作，认识了Aurie还有了Karl。在那之后我们一直保持着联系。”

Kirk叹了口气：“以前每年我们都得去联邦烈士英灵看望我爸爸，可是对我来说那没什么实感，除了看着Sam和妈妈流泪的时候会有些难受，毕竟……可这个，Sam不一样。”他鼻子发酸，眼眶发红，童年记忆里和Sam一起翻箱倒柜把家里折腾个提朝天、还有在爱荷华的麦田里疯跑的回忆一幕一幕闪现，他为父亲感觉惋惜，为Spock的母亲还有族人们感到抱歉，对自己牺牲的船员们感到悔恨……可是若不是离去的亲人，他没办法体会那种永远永远失去重要的人的痛心。

但Spock明白。他没有见过Amanda的墓碑，还没有来得及去新瓦肯星的墓园，那种冲破瓦肯血液的、属于人类的疼痛却还一直残留在他的意识里。  
Kirk看上去甚至是可以用脆弱来形容的，Spock知道他哥哥的离去对他而言是很大的打击。他的舰长，有时候鲁莽却又一直如此勇敢，年轻而有活力，看上去可以无畏地独自对抗整个宇宙，只是他知道并非如此，James Kirk绝没有他外表看上去如此的圆满，他有他自己的缺口，而那里，至今还无人触碰到过。

 

Spock犹疑了一会儿，然后手指不确定地搭上Kirk的肩膀，感觉到人类僵硬了一下然后柔软下来，源源不断的温暖透过衣料传递过来。他记得人类需要一些……有关于肢体接触的安慰，而这的确卓有成效：Kirk侧过头对他微笑了一下，鼻头微微发红，他看上去还有些疲惫，笑容也不够平日的闪亮，但确实是真心实意的。  
“好了，现在我们还有个小麻烦等着去处理——要是迟了，可是会变成大麻烦。”

 

***

见到那个男孩的时候Spock大约明白了Kirk所言的“麻烦”。和Swing不同的是，Karl Kirk是个纯纯正正的地球人——拥有一切八岁小孩儿调皮捣蛋、精力过旺的特质。

由于工作原因Karl一直被寄养在一家私人机构里，只有长假的时候才会回家。Kirk说，Aurelan上个月的视频告诉他Sam调职了，他们不再那么忙，很快就可以把儿子接回家。但如今小家伙重又陷入到举目无亲的境地，Kirk打算把他接上舰船——以后的事，以后再来考虑。

“Jimmy——！”男孩一见到Kirk立刻攀上了他，像只叽叽喳喳的小鸟儿一样围着他身边转来转去。叔侄俩感情好的超乎预料，Spock略微想象了一下他的儿子，Swing对自己做出如此亲密举动的几率只有3.34%，但当实施对象是Kirk，概率则会上升到27.8%。Spock虽然不能理解，但是却认知到这一事实，Jim Kirk很受小孩儿欢迎。  
大概孩子就是比较容易亲近孩子。

Spock端着工作人员送来的茶抿了一口，然后意识到有个好奇的目光正打量着他。那眼神让他稍微有点儿不自在，于是他抬起头，金色头发的小太阳一蹦一跳地站在他面前：“你是谁？Jimmy的男朋友吗？”  
地球儿童总之语出惊人，Spock意识到了这个事实。他没有回答，Kirk站在男孩后面诧异地张大了嘴，足以塞下一个鸡蛋。Spock稳稳地放下茶杯，问他：“你从何得出此结论？”

“Jimmy以前来看我都是跟Bonsey一起，或者Daddy Mummy，从来没有过别人。但是今天Bonsey没有来，来的是你，这证明你跟Jimmy关系很亲密。”  
“逻辑无误。但你怎样判定我与他并非挚友而是具有浪漫关系？”  
男孩撇撇嘴：“这么明显的引力，一眼就看出来了嘛。”

Kirk看出来他的大副被这个回答噎住了。还是头一次，有瓦肯人精明的逻辑所不能攻克的难题，八岁儿童的确是个不小的挑战。他不知道该如何跟Karl解释这个问题，他不能否认——回到舰上之后他们还要面对Swing和其他几百个船员——他们不久前才刚才松格星上圆了这个谎，当然不能现在就拆穿。可他要是承认，“Spock是我的男朋友”这样的想法给他带来的微妙感不是一句两句话能说清楚的，但他知道他得尽快习惯这样的身份。

……无论是出于什么目的。

 

【彩蛋：（？  
“不，Karl，听着，可以喊Spocky但你不能叫他婶婶；不，这么喊我也不行！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依旧如上章注释，哥嫂及小侄子的性格存在于我的脑洞_(:зゝ∠)_然后Karl这个名字说起来很纠结……好像普设中是叫Peter？不过我还是自由发挥一下啦XD看到这个名字一定要忘记老骨头的脸啊！！我还没想好这个小朋友的人设T-T后来他会改名，原因……你猜啊（喂


	11. 小尾巴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Spock的春天（咦？

正如当初Spock没有料想到Swing会如此依赖Kirk，如今Kirk也是同样惊奇他的小侄子对他的大副出乎意料的感兴趣。Karl对于父母离世接受的如此之快，而且平静的惊人，但Kirk所不知道的是，孩子每晚都在眼泪中入睡和醒来。Karl和Swing住进了Spock的房间；而房间原本的主人则在小瓦肯人“伴侣理应共处一室”的要求及全舰成员满含笑意的目光下搬进了舰长那儿——当然，分床睡，毫无疑问。

两个男孩相差了三岁，一动一静，一冷一热，来自完全不同的种族、星系和迥异的成长环境（不跟爸妈生活这一点倒是很像），但在短短几天内亲如手足——在可预见的很长一段时间里，他俩的确得是兄弟的身份。Swing自从Karl来了之后活泼了些，更像个五岁的孩子，企业号时长能见到两个小身影一前一后穿梭，再后面跟着首席医疗官的“你们两个小崽子不许去不许去的地方”的大吼以及舰长的笑声。

地球儿童更快地融入了船员们，他活泼好动，有使不完的劲儿和用不完的鬼点子。Karl喜欢他的little bro Wing，喜欢他的Uncle Jimmy，喜欢每一个愿意给他小饼干的叔叔阿姨，但这些都比不上Spock。

Karl对瓦肯人异常着迷。调皮捣蛋的小家伙一旦见到Spock就立刻变了个人似的，学着大副挺起腰背着手，偶尔一挑眉，模仿的有模有样，甚至比Swing更像小瓦肯。Karl最喜欢缠着Spock问东问西，从曲速设计到核爆炸，从道德枷锁到失落的古代帝国……虽然比不上瓦肯同龄孩子的知识储备量，但Karl Kirk依旧继承了Kirk家的高智商，很快就赶上了Swing的答辩速度。

于是，企业号上又多出一个新的节目——每天的午餐后，正襟危坐的大副挨着懒洋洋的舰长，对面站着两个严阵以待、表情严肃的小孩儿，抢答成年人抛出的问题。Spock的提问考察最严密的逻辑推理和反应能力，而Kirk则是即兴的——或者说随意的，需要孩子们的想象力和创造力。

 

“真是天作之合不是吗？”Chapel对一干目瞪口呆的同事们感叹道。医疗港的成员大多精通医学但不涉猎其他，两个孩子掌握的东西实在让他们叹服。看见Uhura挥了挥手之后，Chapel决定加入舰桥的那一帮家伙——aka企业号荣誉八卦小组。

“窝都布吉岛以后该让Swing和Karl哪一个来工程部比较壕。”Scotty嚼着三明治苦恼地抉择，不过Sulu倒是早都考虑清楚了：“等我以后有了自己的船，Pasha只愿意当领航员，那Karl挺适合大副，Swing会是个很棒的科学官。”Uhura朝亚洲人翻了个白眼：“天呐别傻了，小家伙，你以为这两人能让你挖墙脚？一挖就是俩——还都是宝贝儿子。”

只有McCoy苦着脸：“别再说‘宝贝儿子’了，我会吐的。”  
“都这么久了你还不接受事实？”  
“永远不。哦我的天呐，Jo还有不久就要上学了，在那之前我一定要把她的恋爱教育做好，千万不能重蹈Jim的覆辙！”

Chapel同情地看着她的上司：“可Jo才五岁。再说啦，舰长和Mr.Spock，他们在一起那么开心——别跟我说瓦肯人不会开心，Nyota教过我简单的肢体语言辨别。对了，Nyota，过几天Spock不是要教你高阶瓦肯语细则？我可记得当年你在学院里跟Gaila一起完成的那篇棒呆了的论文；你就顺便旁敲侧击一下，他们的……生活还和谐吗？听说瓦肯人很持久，听说舰长很风流，听说大副搬到了舰长室——”

Uhura鄙夷地瞥了一眼她的好友：“我是去学习的，不是去八卦的。好了好了，别再说这个了，Doctor真的要吃不下饭了。”

 

***

Kirk瞪着他。  
“给我一个理由。要充足、精简并且能说服我。”

“第一，Skarl很好听，非常好听。第二，这样一来我就更像Wing的哥哥。第三，我还可以很像Spocky。第四，我的名字多一个字母不会比你写一份报告更困难。第五，”小孩藏青蓝的眼睛闪闪亮，“这名字很瓦肯很酷——我喜欢。”

小男孩被瓦肯思维训练的逻辑感十足，一时间Kirk竟然找不到驳回的理由。他又瞪了孩子一会儿，然后开口：“不是名字像瓦肯人你就能变成他们——再说，我们这儿真的不需要再多一个尖耳朵了。”

“不行，”Karl撅起嘴，在Kirk的床边上晃着腿，“如果你不答应，我就叫你Mummy。”

Kirk不知道小家伙这威胁从哪儿学来的，但不得不承认非常有效。他最近学会了医生在心烦意乱时候捏捏眉心的动作：“好吧好吧，你可以叫Skarl——叫我Mummy没门。”Kirk叹了口气倒回椅子里，一百个克林贡人都难缠不过一个八岁男孩——他稍微……有点理解Bones的感受了。

“太好啦！我爱你Jimmy，你真是世界上最好的叔叔！”Karl——现在是Skarl了——欢呼着跳下床，在Kirk脸颊上吧唧印下一个吻，蹦蹦跳跳去找Swing告诉他的新弟弟这个好消息。男孩在门口差点撞上了准备进来的Spock，他笑容满面告诉他自己的新名字，然后敬了个军礼窜了出去。

“Skarl？”  
瓦肯人挑起一边眉毛，关上房间门走了进来。Kirk挫败地揉了揉脸，离开椅子倒回自己的床上，它跟着嘎吱嘎吱响了起来。“没办法嘛，他想要叫这个……也不是什么大不了的事。这会冒犯到你吗？我是说，这个惯例的S开头的瓦肯人名字什么的。”

“否定的。瓦肯公民姓名并非一律‘S’开头，况且，据我所知人类也有很多这个字母开头的名字，比如你的兄长。若Karl坚持如此，那么他的确可以是Skarl。”话是这么说，但Spock还是神情微妙地望着他，“用地球的话来说，Jim，你是不是太惯着他了？”

Kirk用手掌挡着眼睛，另一只手摆了摆：“……不会，我跟他一贯都这么相处，Sam他们俩也是。所以Karl，呃，Skarl也算是被宠大的吧，虽然不是被爸妈带大，但照顾他的那个机构——叫什么来着——那里的工作人员都很喜欢他。”

“……Kirk家的特质？的确，我并未发现Skarl身上有过分宠溺的孩子们常有的不大好的性格成分。”

人类愣了几秒才意识到这是一个瓦肯式的称赞。他笑起来：“Spock，如果你想夸我惹人喜爱——你知道，你可以直接说出来的。毕竟我一贯如此。”Spock没有回答，依旧好笑地看着他。即便如此这难得的夸奖还是让Kirk有些……不寻常的开心，血液似乎有往脸颊上涌动的趋势，他立刻站起来背对着Spock，告诉他的大副自己先去洗澡去了。

 

***

他正悄无声息地滑入深度睡眠，这是一个Spock本该非常满意的、一次完美的冥想过后的无梦夜晚。不，这并不是说当他看见舰长裹着浴巾从浴室里热气腾腾滴着水珠出来之后就一定需要冥想。但一声巨响将他从有条不紊的睡眠中惊醒。

“……操！”  
一声巨响，后面跟着一声咒骂，还有忍着痛的抽气声。噪音来源舰长无误，Spock睁开眼，让灯光亮度提高到40%，房间另一边的床上空了，人类跌坐在地上，裹着一团被子，床梁似乎塌了。“Jim，你是否无事？”  
人类看上去很想大骂几句，但最终Kirk还是忍住了，他揉乱了自己本来就很乱的头发：“没……抱歉Spock，打扰到你了。”  
“你无须为此向我道歉。”Spock掀开自己的被子下了床，走到Kirk面前朝他伸出手。

Kirk犹疑了一会儿（他记得瓦肯人的手可是个禁忌区域），但Spock依旧维持着那个姿势，于是他搭上他伸出的手（它温暖、干燥），瓦肯人轻轻松松把他从地上拽了起来，就像他平常拉起在地上打滚的Skarl那样容易。Spock看起来对他们刚才手与手相贴并没有什么不适，但这依旧无法阻止Kirk心里流淌过的一阵微妙。他忽然又想到了松格星上那个湿漉漉的吻……不，夜深人静不适合想这个。

“Jim，你的床……”Spock看看他，又看看身后那个快要散架的床。不久前他（被迫）搬进了，Kirk坚持让他睡自己的床，而人类则用了一张类似折叠床（一项奇妙的简便发明，他想）的物品将就。只是那张小床实在禁不起一个成年男人的折腾，终于在今天晚上完成了它的光荣使命。

Kirk咬牙切齿：“Karl那个小混蛋……他早上带着Swing在这跳来跳去！跳来跳去！跳来跳去！蹦跶个没完！天杀的这又不是蹦蹦床！”  
“是Skarl。”Spock看着人类的狼狈相，没睡好的蓝眼睛周围一圈泛红，瓦肯人的心头蓦得一动，话语冲破了逻辑溜了出来：“你可以先与我同眠。”

Kirk呆呆地望着他，一时间有点没明白Spock的意思。Spock知道自己吞不回刚才说话了，打定主意不看他，背对着Kirk回到自己床上：“你的卧室，舰长。这……符合逻辑。”他顺便把灯光降回15%，向里侧卧，留下一半的空间。

人类试着花了一些时间去处理自己得到的信息，并正确分析出自己该做些什么。与他的大副同床共枕……不是毫无吸引力，真的。昏暗的光线下Spock的黑发柔顺，先前盘桓在脑海中的水中之吻这时候重新搅动着他的记忆。Swing叫他Ko-mekh不是吗，而且就算不是监护人的身份，舰长和大副偶尔挤一张床也是合理的吧？Kirk这么想着觉得心安了些，然后理直气壮地抱起了自己的被子在另外半边躺倒。

只是跟Spock睡一张床而……已……嘛，没什么大不了的。Kirk安慰着自己，却难以忽视黑暗中变快了的呼吸速率。他好像忽然回到了14岁第一次跟女孩儿约会的时候，那时候那个女孩子——叫什么来着——望着他，闭上眼靠近吻他再睁开。那双眼睛忽然变成了巧克力色，人类的眼睛……Spock的眼睛。那个吻再一次闯进他的思绪。Kirk放任自己沉浸在那里，他与Spock背对背各怀心事，竭力保持距离不至于太尴尬的肢体接触，感受着彼此身上稳定的、源源不断的温暖气息逐渐进入睡眠。自从10岁Sam离家以后，他还从未睡得如此安稳过。

 

***

他清楚地记得入睡前他俩是背对背的，所以Kirk真的不明白为什么第二天PADD上的闹钟滴滴响起来他睁眼看到的是近在咫尺的他的大副，呼吸平稳，连刘海都是整整齐齐的，靠的离他非常之近。换句话说，他真的不记得自己昨天晚上有睡到Spock怀里去。

Spock已经醒了，不过瓦肯人看上去并没有被冒犯到。Kirk有些犹豫要不要开口道声早安——他们这段日子都是这样的，但还没有今天这么尴尬的情况过。但Spock非常专注地望着他，眼神清明甚至是柔和的，那样子……让他很有吻上去的欲望。

快停下你的胡思乱想。Kirk在心里踹了自己一脚。他依旧在挣扎着自己现在该做出怎样的反应比较好，但直线思维的瓦肯人替他做了决定——

Spock吻了他。

 

【彩蛋1：  
Spock淡定地抽出压在Kirk身下近乎麻木的手臂，翻身下床，好像什么都没有发生过一样，好像他刚才根本没有吻了他的舰长——而且这一次不是以什么渡气而人工呼吸的乱七八糟的理由。  
但是Kirk真的不知道该怎么淡定了。】

【彩蛋2：  
“偷看是不好的行为。”皱眉。  
“没关系Wing，他们是伴侣，伴侣做这些事都是正当的，不怕别人偷看。”  
“可是，Sa-mekh说不应该……”  
“好啦好啦，你相信我嘛，你看Jimmy跟Spocky完全没有注意到我们呀。”  
“他们刚才，是在接吻？”认真。  
“对啊~”  
“为什么要接吻？”好奇。  
“呃，表达爱意，大概？我也不明白啦，但是每次我回家都能看到Daddy跟Mummy这样亲亲，应该是感情很好的表现吧。”肯定地点点头。  
“好吧……哥哥，”疑惑。“你为什么不称呼Ko-mekh为母亲？”  
“Jimmy不同意。”噘嘴。“我想他大概是害羞吧。”】


	12. 留声机

插曲Ⅱ 留声机

 

对于男孩儿来说，无论他是Skarl还是Karl，Jim叔叔对他而言都是个特别的存在。当他还在Miranda星球上时Jim时不时会在PADD出现，有时候是圣诞节晚宴。Jim和他那个深沉严肃的模范爸爸不一样，他会他带打闹，玩各种各样的游戏，在麦田疯跑然后大汗淋漓地倒在草垛上微笑，给他讲和Aurelan那些温柔的童话故事完全不一样的疯狂的冒险故事。

 

Sam说Jim就是这么一个“疯狂的冒险的人”，也说那些跟麦田有关的游戏，都是他们小时候在地球的爱荷华上的回忆。

 

男孩在地球出生，在Miranda星长大。两岁以后父母开始忙碌起来，只能把他放在星球上一所专业的寄养机构——那里有许许多多科学家的小孩。哪怕只有逢年过节才能被接回家，Karl在机构并不孤独，他有朋友，有好玩的科学小实验，还有时不时收到的从各个星球寄送来的Jim的礼物。

 

有那么一会儿他想过，这世界上不会有比Jim更让他喜爱的人了，连爸爸妈妈都比不上；但八岁的企业号上他认识了尖耳朵的Spock和Swing，他们和自己、Kirk家的人完全不一样，黑发棕眼，低调内敛——不过这并不妨碍他像喜欢Jimmy一样的喜爱他们。当然，还有企业号上许许多多其他的叔叔阿姨，比如他最喜欢的Uhura和Scotty。

 

父母的离去对孩子而言是个不小的打击，但他一直衷心地感谢着企业号和在她那儿度过的时光，她和她的成员们让他变成完全不同的、更好的人，让他遇见每一个本不属轨道上的生命奇迹。

 

六岁。

 

他趴在床上翘着腿翻着一本古老的地球图画书，听见门铃响起来，很快客厅变得嘈杂，有谁来了。Aurelan的声音飘进来：“甜心，快来见你Jimmy叔叔，他带了你最喜欢的栗子塔哦。”

 

karl从床上蹦起来，一溜烟蹿了出去，六岁的男孩直直扑进来访者的怀里：“Jimmmmmmmmy！”

“你好啊，小东西。”Jim把他抱起来扛到肩上，“最近怎么样？上次给你带的好吃的有没有吃完？”

 

“你就别提上次那一大包东西了，”Sam走过来擦擦手叹了口气，“每天晚上都吃那么多还不肯去刷牙，他妈妈都要被气坏了。Karl，今晚你再不乖乖刷牙，下一次我们不会允许Jim再给你带好吃的了。”

Jim刮刮他的小鼻子：“我们可是有约在先？”

 

Karl笑起来，他当然记得有约在先——那是个什么样的约定：Jim晚上会和他一起睡觉，到那时候他们将会锁上门，关上灯，在被窝里打开手电筒——不让Sam和Aurelan知道他们在偷偷的咔嚓咔嚓吃东西。

 

Jim就是这样一个人。21岁已经不能被称为是一个孩子了，但毫无疑问，sam说他还不能算是个成熟的成年人。Karl当然不知道父亲口中的成熟是一个什么样的标准，但无疑他喜爱这样愿意跟他一起疯玩的人。

 

圣诞节、零食、Jimmy叔叔，这是六岁时他能想到的、最快乐的事了。

 

九岁。

 

他对企业号发誓他真的不是故意的——你想想啦，他的小弟弟才六岁，他怎么可能会带他去偷看他们父母——不，是父亲们呢？

 

当然，也不是说从来没有过。八岁那年刚上船不久，他们就曾偷偷见过Jim和Spock接吻（很久以后他才知道，那是他的父亲们的第二个吻）；不过，说起来有些惭愧，那一次的确是故意的，但这一次真的不是，他真的只是打算去浴室洗洗脸的。

 

Spock和Jim确立关系半年多以后，终于抵挡不住两个小家伙的强烈要求答应让他们称呼父亲（不过说实在的，比起daddy和papa，Skarl更喜欢Jimmy和Spocky；当然他的Wing弟弟就只是固执地称呼Sa-mekh和Ko-mekh），正式确立了一个完整的小家庭。

 

Skarl没有觉得这和他刚登舰时候什么不同，除了两个成年人公开握着手或是亲吻的场合更多了，他们连称呼也没什么区别。不过Swing告诉他，他的弟弟比他呆在这儿时间更久，当然他相信Wing会有更精细的观察——他可是棒透了的瓦肯人嘛——Spock和Jim看彼此的眼神与以往不同了。

 

地球男孩摆摆手，他实在分辨不出来，眼神？不还是那个Bones叔叔所说的“随时想把对方拖进电梯间”的目光嘛。Swing听到之后拽拽他的袖子，问他，哥哥，他们去电梯间要做什么？Skarl愣了一下，的确，Kirk家的人不会不知道的——但他真的不知道要如何向他的弟弟解释这个，于是他耸耸肩：“你去问Bones叔叔好啦，医生总是知道的更多嘛。”

 

Swing乖乖地点点头，开始他的求知之旅；至于后来McCoy是怎样解释的，他不太清楚，不过看着医生涨红的脸和后来Jim听到整件事的大笑，他猜那是个艰难的过程。

 

口头表达、书面记录跟现场直播毕竟是有一定差别的，不是吗？那天他正哼着歌放下和Swing一起玩了很久的PADD走向浴室，正要扯下毛巾，忽然发现通向舰长室的舷仓门没有完全关上，当他打算过去找Jimmy玩的时候，那边传来一阵声响。

 

空气中弥漫着躁动不安。刚开始是窸窸窣窣衣料摩擦的声音，接着一阵尖锐的吸气声，好似忍着痛，又像按捺着什么声响，最开始Skarl思索了一会儿那是什么、他们在做些什么，很快一声压抑着的呻吟让他明白了正在发生的事。

……那是Jim没错。那么粗重的喘息声就是属于Spock。而他们……的确，和爸爸妈妈一样在做爱做的事情——成年人就是这么解释给他听的。

 

当然，在机构里更多大一些的孩子们用着不怀好意的笑容和手势告诉他那些究竟是些什么，总之，在这个不恰当的时机里他明白了，而且脸变得通红。

 

这是偷窥，而且是非常不适当的。Skarl晕晕乎乎往回走，非常不巧地遇见等的有些不耐烦的小弟弟。Swing见他这个魂不守舍的模样有点担心：“哥哥你是否尚可？”他乱七八糟点了点头，绕过小男孩回了房间。不过很快他就后悔了。

 

“Sp……啊……Spock，你是不是、门、没关？”

那是他从未听过的Jimmy叔叔的声音。

“根据以往经验，你偏好如此。”

Spock的声音如常，甚至更加沉稳。

 

Swing听见熟悉的声音便皱皱鼻头，他很担心小哥哥，而只有监护人们才能知道该怎么办，于是小孩儿走进了房间——

 

“操！Spock说了让你关门！Swing你先出——”

 

Skarl这时候终于恢复了反应能力，他快速地调头冲进房间捂住那儿呆呆站着的小孩的眼睛一把把他拽回走廊。

他真的很抱歉，真的，无论是对打断了成年人的“日常活动”还是让小弟弟看见了……这个年纪尚不能理解的事。虽然后来他才知道瓦肯人并不避讳性教育、Swing知道那是什么，但那时男孩静止一般的目瞪口呆让Skarl真的很希望自己拥有让时间静止的能力。

 

十六岁。

 

那时候他决定离开企业号，比他的父亲离家出走时候稍晚一些的年纪。但不同的是，他经过深思熟虑，而且得到了家人们的支持。

他决定回到Miranda星。这些年之后星球说不上焕然一新，但的确是有些变化了。

 

对于Skarl而言，那儿是他的母星、他长大的地方和他父母的归宿，当然以后也将是他的，他想回去，那里有他不得不离开企业号、离开这些年的一大群家人的理由。当然他爱着企业号，爱着这里的每一个人，尤其是他们那个乱七八糟但温馨的重组家庭，决定的过程是痛心的，而告别也是漫长的。

 

企业号停泊在miranda的港湾，一如八岁时候他初遇她的样子，而这位银女士现在更加闪耀动人。他和舰桥成员一一贴面告别，走下甲板，在下面望着送他的一大群人。

 

Scotty扶着怀孕的Uhura，Sulu和Chekov正安抚着因为他离开而哭泣不止的、他最放心不下的小妹妹，McCoy不大满意地盯着那边的Swing和Jo——再过不久他的弟弟就该向他询问追女孩儿的技巧了——Kirk家的人都擅长这个。

 

而Jim和Spock，他生命中最感谢的两个人，他的Jimmy和Spocky，他们手指相贴朝他递来让人温暖和安定的微笑，身后是一大片缓缓流淌而过的浩瀚银河。


	13. 恒星年

“指挥官，我想你最好搞清楚，”Kirk甩开Spock的手（而他自己的手腕被勒出了红印），他对瓦肯人怒目而视，“你无权过问我的私人事务。就算是公务，你也不能命令我，听清楚了吗？”

“这并不是一个命令。”Spock退后一步，刚才涌上的血液和怒火在Kirk的话之下重新冷却了。  
“你使用的句式是的。你在干涉一项与你无关的事情——需要我提醒你吗？”Jim翻身起床，光着脚踩在地板上比他的大副矮了那么一点儿，但他不在意。他嗤笑了一声，“这是我的房间，我想给谁打电话、想在什么时候、说什么话——这他妈都是我的自由！”

被丢弃在一旁的通讯器嘶嘶响了起来，一个疑惑的女声冒了出来：“Jim，你还在吗？发生了什么？”  
瓦肯人的速度更快。Spock从Kirk的身侧捞过通讯器，眼睛仍然注视着地球人：“请不要再次试图联系Kirk舰长，否则我将对你发起kal-if-fee，而我相信，无论你的种族为何，你将不能承受瓦肯之怒。”语毕他关掉了通讯，随手扔在一边。

Kirk懵住了。当他再次反应过来时先前Spock和Uhura在餐厅进餐的画面一闪而过，屈辱和找不到理由的怒气涌上心头，他狠狠地推了一把Spock：“你他妈在干什么！你吓坏Gaila了——那个kal什么的又是什么鬼东西？”

瓦肯人纹丝不动。醉意下人类语气中的恶狠狠打了半折，Spock甚至挑起一边眉毛：“舰长，你现在说出的话毫无逻辑可言。”

Kirk挫败的涨红了脸：“你还知道我的官衔高于你吗？”他这时候终于明白在酒精和瓦肯人面前，一切妄图发飙的举动职能成为笑话。他烦躁地揉乱了头发，闭上眼睛又睁开，深深地吸了口气：“我们谈谈，Spock。冷静一下。你告诉我，你现在在发什么疯？”

“Gaila是否是你尝试进行性交行为的对象？在我的印象中，她曾经是Nyota的室友，现在在闪光号服役的猎户通讯官。”Spock并没有直接回答他。  
“Nyo……你是说Uhura？”Kirk找回了自己的脑子，冷笑了一声，“你现在不跟你的小女朋友约会，来这里搅乱我的好事？我为什么要告诉你Gaila是我的炮友？”

“你的确与此名猎户女性保持着性层面的往来。”他的大副皱起眉毛：“并且，我与Nyota并非出于一段浪漫关系之中。”  
“你别管我的事。还有，你会指望我听你那些鬼话？”

“如果你将更多的时间放在与船员非性方面的交流，得知Uhura通讯官与轮机长处于稳定的交往关系并非难事。另外，是的，我将会干涉你的私人事务——同样的，地球种族无法承受瓦肯之怒。如果你执意如此，我将对企图接近你的潜在对手进行kal-if-fee。”

“……那是什么玩意？”  
“一项瓦肯传统。我们经历此仪式争夺伴侣的所有权。”

“操他的我不是你的所有物Spock——等等，伴侣？谁他妈是你的伴侣？”Kirk瞪大了眼睛，他想他找回了自己的脑子，但听力可能没有，“Spock，你醉了？”  
“否定的，和你不同，瓦肯人的神经中枢并不受酒精干扰。”Spock背起双手，看上去有些困惑，“我的伴侣当然是你，Jim。”

“你在跟我开玩笑吗？我们——我们只是fake couple，为了Swing，松格星——家长会还记得吗？你的瓦肯大脑肯定是哪里短路了。”怒火溜的干净，Kirk腿发软一屁股坐在了床上，难以置信地摇摇头捂住眼睛。的确他也曾想过伴侣这码事儿，但他也只是想想罢了；成为瓦肯人的伴侣——他们拥有感情吗？就算有感情，但他的大副从来只存在于香艳或者缥缈的梦境里，绝不是活生生地站在跟前，宣示自己是他的伴侣。

是的，他们接吻过，两次。他和Spock共同担任着Swing的监护人。他们住在同一间房间，还在同一张床上睡过。……但这些根本不代表什么不是吗？

当他再次睁开眼时他相信大脑短路的应该是自己——他的大副双手撑在他身体两侧，瞳色比平日更深，吐息沉稳，声线带着让他兴奋到颤栗的笃定：“关于你的询问，学员，接下来我会进行实验，而数据会告诉你最精确的结果。”他的嘴唇擦过他的耳畔：“aitlu nash-veh du.”

 

***

“你平常……啊……都带你的学生这么做实验？”  
“否定的。这是你的特殊课程，舰长。”  
“你非得在这个时候喊我舰长吗？等等、别——往下一点——！”

Kirk宁可相信自己在梦中。他的大副、最近梦里出现的越来越频繁的幻想主角，此时正用着不可撼动的力量将他密密匝匝压在床上。去他的瓦肯怪力他现在是真的动弹不得，力度和重量让他的兴奋度一升再升，心脏怦怦跳动。Spock顺着他脖子的曲线用着令人发疯的缓慢速度舔下去（在昨天，不，在几分钟前他居然确定瓦肯是个禁欲种族），动脉贴合着舌头和唾液经过的轨迹。

他的血液是红色的。部分血管显现青色，偏绿或是偏蓝。脉搏跳动的速度要高于瓦肯人。Spock纪录着他收获的科研数据，对人类身体的探索结果感到新奇。

“……Spock，你在研究我吗？”  
“的确。这是我与地球男性的第一次性接触，对此我充满了好奇。”  
“这句话听起来真辣。”舌头的触感痒极了，女孩儿们也喜欢这样舔他的脖子，但没有一个能跟Spock相提并论。他不知道现在是什么走向，就在不久前他的大副忽然宣布了所有权，而现在他们正挤在一张小床上。无论如何……和Spock来一发一定是种享受，他当然不能错过这个。

Kirk推了推专心致志的瓦肯人：“衣服，Spock。还有——为什么是你在上面？我打赌我更有经验。”  
Spock跨在他身侧，阴影让他看上去有种神秘的、力量崇拜的美感。Spock有条不紊地脱下了自己的衣服，接着是Kirk的，然后歪了歪头认真思索了一下：“经验并不能决定一切。并且我想你知晓ko-mekh在瓦肯语中的指代对象，而你自愿成为Swing的ko-mekh。”

他竟然找不出话来反驳。

 

房间里不知不觉变得高热起来，汗珠凝结在两个人的身体上，他们慢慢的、慢慢的肌肤相贴，Kirk竟然感觉到一丝紧张。他不是没有和男人做过，虽然那已经是很久之前的事了；但这是——这可是Spock！

“你在思考，Jim。”Spock的手指拧上他的胸前，刺痛让他咬住舌头。于是Kirk向对方身下探去——他当然不会让自己处于劣势。“我是在想，”他半真半假摸索上Spock的内裤边缘，坏笑起来，“两个小鬼还在一墙之隔睡觉，而我们却在这乱搞。你是故意的？”

“并非一墙之隔，还有相连的通道和浴室。”瓦肯人精通避重就轻和选择性回答问题，“是否需要加密舱室？”

“不——不用，”Kirk舔了舔唇，模糊的笑意还留在嘴角，“这很刺激。”最后他终于攥上对方勃起的阴茎，“这也……很刺激。”

 

***

他不是没有和男人的经验，但Kirk真的不记得会有这么痛过。Spock的一只手指正在他体内探索——几乎是横冲直撞；润滑剂，手指，扩张，步骤没问题。但他真的很疼，Spock的指甲刮擦着内壁，干涩地深入着。

“等——等等，Spock，这不对、你先出来！”Kirk嘶了一声，额头上布满细密密的汗珠。他后面的小穴没办法得到满足很不舒服，而前面也同样硬的难受——Spock也是如此。  
瓦肯人将手指轻柔地从他体内退出去，而这不幸地引起另一轮疼痛。Spock看上去非常犹疑：“Jim，我是否让你受伤？”

“现在还没有。”Kirk向后仰躺在枕头上，为暂时的轻松长长地舒了口气。他闭着眼睛也能感受到Spock停留在他身上的掺杂紧张和情欲的目光，Kirk重新把自己撑起来，靠在床头张开腿，从一旁拿过润滑剂倒在自己的手指上，深呼吸：“我自己来吧，你看着就好。”

 

***

即便开头有诸多不便，最后可以说是成功的。Kirk咬着牙尽量不让自己的音量吵到隔壁熟睡着的两个小孩儿，他抓着床板双腿紧紧缠在Spock的腰上，Spock在他体内一遍一遍激烈地冲撞着，而双手则紧握着他的。

居下位的情况不是没有过，但他还是头一次有这样完全被他人掌控的经历。主导别人的感觉是很不错，但偶尔这样服从一次，这是不错的体验。  
Spock的律动逐渐失去了频率，呼吸也越来越不稳。Kirk睁开眼睛，睫毛上的汗水让视线有些模糊，他知道自己现在大概全身的皮肤都红了起来，就像Spock的耳尖变的深绿一样。

“spo、Spock，我——”他的甬道开始剧烈收缩起来，他快了、快到了，内壁变得酥软甚至麻木，随着Spock的动作摇晃在在情欲的浪尖。瓦肯人的双眼漆黑，盯着他像是狩猎者一般。Spock动动嘴唇，发出了他从未听过的音节：

“Petakov.”

 

他们被抛上了浪潮的巅峰。

 

TBC

 

［注］  
kal-if-fee：度过pon farr两种形式，要么做要么死，这个就是属于挑战、捍卫伴侣直至死亡的那一类。有时候中它可以当作对情敌的决斗XDD

aitlu nash-veh du：我想要你

petakov：＝darling


	14. 漂流瓶

他躺在Spock怀里，两个人都是同样的大汗淋漓。Kirk稳住自己的呼吸：“所以……这算什么？”  
“我并不能给你确切的解释。”  
“我想这意味着从今以后Swing喊我们的时候，我会更自然一点。”他侧过身，嘴唇贴上Spock的脖子，低低地笑出来。“对了，你刚才叫我那个词是什么意思？”

“……你可以使用翻译器。”  
“不要，我已经忘记发音了。”  
“以你的智力忘记一个2.43分钟前的单词是不合逻辑的。不过，如你坚持，那就忘了吧。”  
“你就不能直接告诉我它是什么意思吗？”  
“不能。”  
“为什么？”

Jim Kirk有无穷的求知欲。Spock在心里叹了口气，他刚才的呼唤几乎是无意识的，而现在重复一遍更是没有必要。但Kirk坚持如此。  
“我并不能在通用语中找到一个确切的词汇来替代它，并且，”他吻了吻Kirk的发顶，“我肯定你知道它的意思。”

“好吧。”Kirk有些困倦，刚才的高潮耗费掉他整晚的力气。他闭上眼睛把自己埋在Spock颈侧，咕哝着：“所以，我们……这是段浪漫关系吗？”  
“如果你愿意，你可以这样称呼它。”  
“你让我有点受宠若惊了Spocky。几个小时前我还看着你跟我的熟悉通讯官还有我家侄子一起吃饭，现在你却躺在我的床上——”

“确切来说，Jim，这是我的。”  
“别在意这个。我是说……我以前不跟人谈恋爱什么的，我不擅长那个。性比较简单。”  
“我并未要求你一定要做出改变。在你愿意同Swing交谈时起，我相信我们同曾经的关系相比有了10.6%程度的提升。而经过松格星，这个数据改善到了50.44%。当你同意我入住你的房间，它们成为了——”

“Spock，Spock，停下，”Kirk难以置信地望着他，“你居然在计算数据？不，我是说——从那么早以前你就认为我们……？”  
瓦肯人皱起眉头：“你暗示我的判断有误？”Spock的神色冷下去一点，“你是想表达你并无相同感情？如果是我误解了那么——”

“不……不，Spock。这样……挺好，真的。”Kirk弯起嘴角，蓝眼睛在灯光下显得那么柔和，“只是你知道的，我不太会爱。”  
“否定的。你在拯救船员的过程中展现了极高的情商，这颠覆了我对你以往的认知。McCoy医生在多种场合极力维护你，证明你是一个优秀的友人。而你同意成为Swing的监护人、以及接Skarl登舰这两件事上，也同样表现出你非比寻常对人类之间情感的珍惜。”

“不，那不一样，那些……不是我想要说的爱。”他很轻地叹了口气，“我没办法不珍惜亲情，你知道的，我的童年只有sam，他的妻子对我来说就是姐姐，而Skarl，他就像个很小的弟弟。Bones他是我第一个朋友，而且他那人嘛，像个鸡妈妈一样。船员们——我美丽的银女士，我对她和她的一切都负有责任。但那并不同，我说我此前没有爱过一个人……爱，那种，你明白吗？”他做了一个引号的手势。

“我想我懂。我曾询问父亲他为何会娶我的母亲，在……舰桥事件之后，他给了一个不同于我童年时期回答的答案。他说是因为他爱我的母亲。我为此感到些许震惊，因为瓦肯人从不被自身感情左右，并且单纯从一种情绪出发去决定事物走向并非明智之举。但我也曾见过T’Pring在Swing婴儿时期对其呵护，母亲所言，爱不符合逻辑。”

Kirk翻身趴在Spock身上，撅起嘴：“你非得在这时候提你前妻？”  
“她并非我的前妻，仅是链接伴侣。”Spock抚上他的脸庞，“别这么孩子气，Jim。你想……同我建立链接吗？”

 

与一个人呆在一起一辈子的想法激起了他深层的恐惧。他嘴唇张了张，想说些什么，却没能出声。Spock还在望着他，专注而温和，他第一次觉得他的大副眼神中也可以如此感情丰沛。终身伴侣是可怕的，但如果是和Spock……

他低头吻上Spock：“我现在更想再来一次。”

 

***

链接伴侣这茬他们也没再提过，日子转变地水融入沙那样顺当。第二天起Kirk觉得所有事都不一样了，气氛也是、眼神也是，他有点儿不自在，但发现周围没有任何人觉得异样——就好像没人知道他和他的大副睡了一样！  
……好吧，是没人知道。但难道没有人看见他俩瞧瞧交叠在一起的手指、还有交谈时显然过近的距离吗？是的，每个人的反应就好像他俩一直是这样似的！

唯一不太一样的是两个孩子，比起Skarl在他俩之间闹腾的更欢，Swing表现反倒更为明显一点：小瓦肯常常拽着哥哥的袖子盯着他俩，视线逡巡，带着不确定和一点点雀跃。而Skarl则会偏头说，你看，我早告诉你了吧。

但不得不说，Kirk享受现在。就好像多了个伴侣……就好像那么自然而然的，他们就是一对儿。

 

当他们经过德尔塔象限时收到了深蓝六星发来的求救信号。Kirk有些吃惊，但他年轻的领航员早已表露在脸上：“他们……他们从不与星联接触！”chekov担心地看着他，“简长，这似否似陷阱？”  
一旁的舵手转过大半个椅子：“我同意chekov的话，我们对深蓝六星的了解少之又少，他们群居，昼伏夜出，拥有可怕的精神感应能力。这对人类来说是危险的。”

“于地球人而言的确如此，但若有相似能力，则并非一个潜在威胁因素。”Spock从科学官的席位站起来，走到Kirk身后，“此外，深蓝六星隶属于麦肯星系，这是联邦评估结果中一个值得信赖的友邦，从规章出发，不施以援救是不符合逻辑的。”

“Spock，你知道你可以不用否定句直接表达出来的。所以你在想什么？你是打算自己去吗？”  
“的确如此。”  
“不可能，那太冒险了。精神感应力这种玩意太过变幻莫测——我们甚至完全没办法帮助你！”  
“人类不熟悉感应力是情有可原的，然而这却是我的种族之常态。我对自身能力有足够的掌控。”  
“不，我不允许。”

Spock挑起一边眉毛：“舰长，在公事之中不应掺杂私——”  
“指挥官，”Kirk从舰长椅站起来，“我需要跟你私下聊一下。Sulu，你来掌舵。”  
“……是！”一旁用着看好戏神情的舵手对对面的人眨了眨眼，忙不迭接任了Kirk。

 

“Spock你有什么毛病？”Kirk怒气冲冲走进升降机，确认了门阖上以后才怒气冲冲地转过头。  
瓦肯人感到一丝困惑。“舰长，我不明白你的意思。”  
“叫我Jim。”  
“……Jim。”  
“你为什么非得接受这个请求？你知道，我们完全可以让Uhura告诉他们企业号对此无能为力。”  
“这有悖逻辑。同样的，Jim，我能否询问你为何不实施救援？”  
Kirk看起来又生气又有点无措：“……我他妈担心你不行吗！”

“担心是完全没有必要的，Jim。我可以向你保证，这仅是一次简单的心灵融合过程，我只需要找到他们族长破损的精神壁垒并将它修复即可。深蓝六星的居民虽然均具有感应力，但其级别不能与瓦肯相提并论。”  
他凑过去吻了吻Kirk的嘴角，  
“你可以与我建立一个初级链接，随时可以解除。但是它的作用在于——当我迷路的时候，你可以带我回家。”


	15. 常青藤

男孩站在病床边，紧紧攥着白色被子的一角，忍住不让眼泪掉下来。Skarl站在他身侧搭在他肩膀上，也是同样的眉头紧锁。

“小家伙，你们去吃点东西再来。”McCoy叹了口气放下医疗记录板，“你爹在这儿不会不见的，快去吃饭。”  
“不……我不要离开Sa-mekh。”Swing目光没有移开，声音已经有了哭腔。  
“Skarl，你带他过去。”  
大一点的男孩摇摇头，“不要。我想守着Spocky，Bonesy，让我们留在这儿好吗？我发誓我们不会打扰Spocky休息的。”

“不是这个问题，你俩必须得吃饭，不然我就喊Jim来了——Jim！”McCoy迎了上去，他们的舰长看上去有些憔悴，他拿起三录仪上上下下检查起来，“你的轮班时间到了？你怎么——我的天哪，这里已经有两个不吃饭的小鬼了，你别来当第三个！”

Kirk疲惫地挥开那烦人的机器，在病床另一边的椅子上坐下来。两个男孩儿站在原地没有动，但目光却跟着他。“Bones，你带他俩去吃饭，这儿交给我。”  
“交给你？你是个舰长，不是医护人员！”McCoy不赞同地瞪着他，但Kirk没有看他，木然地坐在椅子上。“好吧。别动任何东西，有情况喊Chapel进来，明白吗？”他叹了口气揽住两个男孩：“好了，给你们爸妈留点空间。现在来自医生的命令，你俩跟我去吃饭。”

孩子们不情不愿地跟着他出了房间。McCoy跟Chapel交代的时候又向里瞥了一眼，Kirk还是没有任何动静，他安安静静坐在那儿，目光落在病床上的瓦肯人，时间似乎静止了。

 

***

雾气在他眼前周转，它们像帘幕一样缓缓散开又合上。Spock坐在原地没有动，他没办法进入冥想——他清楚地知道现在自己就存在于思维里。  
他不知道过了多久了，思维迷雾里时间是静止的。

现在Spock终于了解为什么联邦对深蓝六号的了解少之又少——这个种族的心灵感应人皆有之，虽能力浅显但混乱危险，非常容易干扰到自身以及相链接个体的心智。他们容易掉入思维迷雾里，又没有相应的高阶治疗师。而一旦被困进迷宫，想要自己走出来几乎是不可能的。

他原本不会这样的。当T’Pring还在、他们的链接还完好无损时，这样简单的修复不会有任何障碍。但如今他的链接被生生扯断，虽然已经不断加固了壁垒，但那就像没有房梁的空壳，随时会倒塌。他知道自己需要一个链接伴侣……一个伴侣。

Jim……  
雾气越来越浓，他的身周已经凝满了细小的水滴。  
Jim……  
低低的声音在呼唤着。  
Jim……Spock。  
Spock……  
那声音越来越近，浪潮一样在他耳边回响着。从Jim的名字变成他的，温柔和煦的女声，和他从前听过的一样，瓦肯浅色卫星照耀下的夜晚，他乖乖地呆在被子里听着瓦肯人从来不唱的歌谣，轻而软，听起来就好像——“母亲！”

他猛然站起来，冲击让他有一瞬间的晕眩。雾气越来越大，他完全没有目的地向前走去，伸出的手隐没在白茫茫的一片。接着大雾之中露出一条清晰的小路，它两边的轮廓摇摇欲坠，指向却是那么明确。Spock朝着那个方向走过去，前方是无法预测的，但他知道这样做是明智的。

 

尽头处黑色的阴影随着他的靠近越来越清晰。直到Spock走到跟前，他才发现那并非阴影——那是一群深蓝六星失落的居民。他们和传说中一样，穿着比瓦肯冥想服更加严密的长袍，帽子几乎遮住整张脸。

“Spock，”  
他们最中间的那个掀开帽子，黑色长发倾泻出来。Amanda——他许久未见的母亲正如每一次那样朝他微笑着，向他伸出双手：“我的孩子，过来。”  
Spock不敢相信自己的眼睛。他知道思维迷宫之中什么都有可能出现，他也并不能用往常缜密的逻辑去分析眼前事物的真假。关于深蓝六星的传闻数不胜数，其中一个就是当你成为被选中的那一个，你将受到神明的庇佑或永恒的诅咒；而实施它们的形态则是你故去的至亲或是死敌。

“到妈妈这儿来，我的小宝贝。”Amanda仍旧朝着他微笑，固执地张开怀抱。她身后的人们向后退了些，似乎想给他们留下单独的空间。

Spock最后还是没能抑制住自己回到母亲怀抱的渴望。他快步走上前，拥抱着Amanda，问她：“母亲，你为何在此？”  
Amanda没有回答他的问题：“你选择的结果——妈妈为你感到骄傲。”  
“你意即……？”

“对Kowa族长所进行的治疗，对深蓝六星所决定的救援。遗憾的是,Kowa族长年事已高，我们得知他并不愿回到现实世界——这儿对他而言是最好的归宿。但他很抱歉将你同样困于此地，族长暂时无法自行驱逐你离开，但他允诺……可以完成你一个愿望。”

愿望？  
他知道向这样虚无缥缈之物许愿不是理性之举，更何况许愿本身就是不符合逻辑的，但他……  
Spock深吸一口气：

 

“我妄求拥有自己的子嗣，恳请将Surak血脉传承下去。”

 

***

McCoy切断了通讯，匆匆赶到病房里。Kirk和两个小孩儿还坐在那儿，Skarl在教Swing画画，而Kirk正翻阅着一本纸质书。  
Spock还躺在病床上，安静祥和。McCoy扫视了一眼监控数据，一切生命体征平稳而健康，除了大脑的波动偶尔有些不稳定之外，他就好像……只是睡着了一样。从深蓝六星回来的第五天，他们的大副依然昏迷着，企业号正驶向新瓦肯。

他还记得那天当Spock与Kowa族长链接后的十分钟后，这个瓦肯人猛地睁开眼睛，目光失焦却急切地寻找着什么，当视线落在Kirk身上之后，他晕了过去。Kirk在短暂的惊讶、恐惧之后进入了一种冷静的暴怒状态，他立刻要求切断Spock与Kowa的链接，并一字一句针扎似的撂下宣言。

“如果我的大副出现了意外，”年轻的舰长在那时看起来如此成熟，“这将会是一场外交危机。”

他并不能确切说出他的两位上级究竟是从什么时候上升到了这样一种亲密关系；可能是两个孩子的催化作用，可能是一日又一日互动的默契积累，可能是从一开始就产生了的奇妙化学反应。

“Jim。”  
他的朋友抬头看向他，McCoy觉得有些隐隐的愧疚：“抱歉我现在必须得离开。nancy要跟我重新交涉，她现在的丈夫似乎不愿意抚养Jo，”医生深吸一口气，“我想再去争取我女儿的抚养权——开庭就在明天。”

“好，当然行的，Bones。”Kirk是由衷地为他朋友开心，但他现在太过疲惫，连笑容都只能勉强撑起。

“我不会离开太久，”McCoy担心地看着他，“离开的期间我会让Chapel负责总医疗。另外，我得借你儿子用用——在我上战场的时候，我还得有个人陪陪我的小公主。”

“那是我侄子。”Kirk烦心地叹了口气，回头望向那边搁下画笔一脸不情愿的Skarl，“跟Bonesy叔叔去，你已经快九岁了，不许再跟Jo吵架，那都是小孩子才干的事。你知道，你总有一天会被她男朋友报复的。”

 

***

那天晚上的时候Swing光着脚钻进了他的被窝里。小哥哥不在、父亲的生病让男孩的担心超过了能安然入睡的程度。Swing跟他窸窸窣窣说了很多话，他也知道瓦肯其实是个健谈的种族。Swing抱着一个小枕头，偷偷抹着眼泪担心着Sa-mekh什么时候能醒。

Kirk当然还记得小家伙第一次跑来他房间那一天，那时候他完全没有想过在几个月后他与Spock会演变成现在的关系。这些天Spock的昏迷不醒以及和深蓝六星的交涉让他有些累了，而如今McCoy又遇到人生另一个关口，他失去了大半的支柱。Swing的眼睛单纯又直白，看着他，问他Sa-mekh什么时候回家。

“我会带他回来的，相信我好吗？”Kirk摸了摸小孩的头发，看着Swing乖乖点头之后两个人慢慢沉入睡眠。  
但那个时候他没能料到第二天的场景。

 

“Ko-mekh……”有谁在戳他的脸颊。  
“umm，”Kirk翻了个身，还没能清醒过来。  
“Ko-mekh，Ko-mekh你看——”手指又戳了戳他。  
Kirk顶着一头乱发睁开眼睛被所见的景象怔住了——

Swing趴在床边，小手牵着更小的手，而男孩本来该在的位置，一个小女婴正用干净的、软软的、好奇的眼神打量着他；刚才锲而不舍戳他的小手指并不是Swing，而是这个小家伙的——黑头发、蓝眼睛，还有尖尖的小耳朵。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有两章半完结w


	16. 晚安吻

“你最好给我解释一下，Jimboy，”McCoy怒气冲冲朝他吼，“那个’我忽然多出一个孩子’的简讯到底是什么该死的意思？”

“冷静，冷静，Bones，别这么大声，那个可怕的小东西刚刚睡着。”Kirk把PADD拿的远了一点。即使隔着屏幕，McCoy的音量怒火威力依旧不减。他叹了口气，“就像我说的那样——昨天晚上我睡觉，然后醒来，然后旁边多了个小东西。我发誓不是我生的，我真的不知道她是哪儿来的。”

“我当然知道不是你生的。但Chapel告诉我检查结果了，那真是非常的惊人，这小家伙流着你和Spock的血——你俩的亲生女儿，别问我为什么。”  
“什——”  
“我真的不知道。相信我，从学术角度我真的很想弄明白，但正如你和你家瓦肯人那样，不是所有事都得符合逻辑，也不是所有结局都得有个完完整整清清楚楚的原因。你若是真想知道，等他醒来吧，我相信他会给你答案的。”McCoy叹了口气，看上去苍老了十岁，“Damn it Jim，我才离开一天，才一天！”

“好啦，我也不想事情成这样的。对了，你的小公主怎么样？官司打赢了吗？”

McCoy因为这个话题眼神柔和下来：“当然。”他转过头朝那边唤了一声，接着系着大大蝴蝶结的小姑娘跑了过来，像只欢快的小鸟儿：“Jimmy叔叔！”  
“你好啊甜心。”  
“嘿，那是我叔叔。”另一边怏怏不乐的声音传了过来，很快一脸不高兴的男孩也慢吞吞地挪过来，“我想回去Jimmy，我想Wing还有Spocky了。我不要跟这个女魔头呆在一起，她太可怕了。”  
“你乱说！”  
“我没有！”  
McCoy无奈地站起来一手一个把他俩拎开：“不许吵架！”

Kirk在另一边笑起来：“Bones，你失算了，你该带Swing去——我想Swing跟Jo会相处的很好的。”  
“你的小秋千能跟任何人相处得很好，不像他那个爸。”McCoy撇撇嘴，“说到这个，Spock怎么样？醒了吗？”  
“……还没有，Swing在陪着他。”年轻的舰长目光重又黯淡了下来，“我们快到瓦肯了，你明天就能回来吧？”  
“没错。”McCoy担心地望着他，“你没事吧孩子？你得相信他会醒的。”  
窸窸窣窣的声音传来，Kirk伸出手准备关了视讯：“谢谢关心，Bones。我得走了，迷你号的瓦肯醒了。”

 

***

Kirk目瞪口呆地望着给小婴儿熟练换尿布的Chapel：“为什么女人天生就能搞定婴儿？说真的，他们太可怕了。”

护士长白了他一眼：“我不仅是女人，我还是专业的护士，我选修过婴幼儿护理的。还有，舰长，你不打算给你女儿取个名字？”婴儿跟着Chapel的声音朝着他望过来，伸出肉嘟嘟的小手指，然后又把小拳头塞回嘴里，发出开心的咕哝声，小脸笑的粉扑扑的。Chapel把她抱起来：“多可爱的小天使——可惜你爸和……你爸，都不知道怎么抱抱你。”

“你确定这真是我女儿？”  
“完全吻合你和大副的基因。”  
“可这……这不科学。我不生孩子的。”  
“非常荣幸，舰长，我恰好也知道你没有子宫和阴道。”姑娘耸耸肩，“管它呢，反正她现在已经在这儿了，你当然不能把她像太空垃圾一样处理掉。”  
“……别说的那么可怕，我没这个打算。”

“抱抱你女儿？”Chapel把小不点往这边递了一点，婴儿似乎知道面前站着的是谁，咬在嘴里的手指张开，咿咿呀呀不知道在说些什么。“你瞧她，认识你。”  
“一定是个巧合。”星联最年轻的舰长、在任何敌人面前都英勇无畏的Jim Kirk，居然在一个婴儿面前如此手足无措。他忐忑地碰到婴儿柔软的小手，猛的又缩回来：“不……算了吧，我不行。Swing在哪儿？”

“还在病房里。舰长，你介意我和Nyota带你的小宝贝去观星台吗？”Chapel给婴儿戴上帽子（在此之前Kirk真的不知道自己的舰船上有这么多婴幼儿用品），“这可是在企业号上诞生的第一人，大家都想见见她。”

“请求准许。”Kirk揉了揉眉心，“难道大家都知道了？——我是说，她虽然看上去几个月大了但是——她确实是早上才出现的。”

“你太小看现代讯息传播速度了，舰长。”企业号荣誉八卦小组组长朝他嫣然一笑，接着抱着他的女儿离开。

 

***

先前的大雾散去了，现在他眼前开始出现许许多多的回忆，海浪一样翻滚涌动着。童年瓦肯星上遭受的欺凌、青年毅然决然来到地球、星际学院第一次教授课程、登上企业号、Narada事件、瓦肯星的陨灭……

Swing的到来、松格星、Miranda星、Skarl的出现……  
听证会、企业号上的争吵、织女四星的流放、舰桥事件、观星台、松格星水中的一吻、第一次与Kirk的同床共枕……

Jim、Jim、Jim……

Spock不知道自己困在思维迷宫里已经多久了，他知道自己必定超过了最适当的冥想间隔时间。思维里当然没办法再进入冥想，而没有冥想——他没办法保持清晰缜密的脑袋，或者说他没办法抑制住自己的感情。

二十六年，还是第一次体会到“思念”。

在前些时候许愿完成了以后，Amanda和那些族人就消失了，迷宫重归阒寂。迷宫的样子瞬息万变，从迷茫大雾到海浪，现在转眼又成了无垠的沙漠——那是过去的瓦肯星，他成长起来的地方。地上的沙尘被晒的滚烫，这样的高温反而让Spock找回了归属感，是的，他当然会缅怀他的星球。他漫无目的地向前走去，继而眼前出现了一条细细的、微弱的光带。

那是他与……与Kirk的链接。

在出发之前的晚上他与Kirk进行了第一次精神融合，建立了一条浅浅的、随时可以无碍打破的初级链接。那时他们完全被彼此截然不同的大脑迷住了——Kirk的是金色、耀眼而跳跃，而Spock自己则是沉稳、井然有序的深红色，他们就像太阳和月亮那样千差万别，又无法不交相辉映。

“链接的作用在于——不，Jim，停止翻找我童年记忆的动作。你不会找到的，它们被锁在深层次里，只有最终完成的链接伴侣才可以窥见。”  
“你在诱惑我与你建立链接嘛？”  
“否定的，我仅在陈述事实；重述一遍，初级链接可以进行双向交谈，但是是有限的，极容易受到未知因素的干扰。当链接者之一遭到剧烈讯息或是情感冲击——”

“Spock，Spock，那个跑来跑去的是什么？看起来像泰迪熊。”  
“……那是我童年的玩伴，名为I-Chaya，它不是泰迪熊，它是塞拉兽。”  
“等等，Spock，你在你的大脑里养宠物？”  
“它是一种深刻回忆的投射。现在，Jim，能否专心听我说话？”  
“不能。诶，那边是你跟你爸爸的链接？以后Swing也会这样？”  
“……”

他们的教学指导终结在一个忍无可忍的吻里。

 

现在Spock走到了那条光带旁，伸出手抚摸着它。它的确如一个初级链接那样脆弱，在Spock触碰的瞬间甚至有一小部分消散成萤火似的光点。他发现当自己想着Kirk的时候，它会变的更亮一些，而如果念着Jim，它甚至会欢快地摇摆一下，像条得到主人宠爱的小狗。

的确，链接是需要双方“喂养”的。它能够随着伴侣之间的感情变化而变化，如果累积足够深，它最后将成长为真正的、深层次的伴侣链接。

“Jim……”Spock把手掌贴上那一圈光晕，默默念着他伴侣的名字。  
你是否能听见我的呼唤？

 

***

Kirk的大脑感觉要一阵猛烈的震动。不是疼痛，而是缓缓的嗡鸣，好似谁在远远的呼喊他——或者是就在他脑子里。

“Jim……Ashayam……”  
那个声音重又响起。低沉、安宁、有力。那是……那是Spock！Kirk猛的瞪大了眼睛，他坐在椅子上，慌忙望向一旁病床上的Spock，但瓦肯人看上去和以前并没有什么不同，依旧平稳吐息着。  
可那的确是Spock的声音没错。

“Swing，”他叫住那边的小男孩，“你知道链接内怎么交谈吗？”  
小瓦肯摇摇头：“我还未到七周岁，不能建立链接。抱歉Ko-mekh，我并不知情。Sa-mekh……Sa-mekh他与你讲话了吗？”  
“他好像在我脑子里。我不知道，上一次Spock跟我说链接的事儿我没仔细听——该死！”

“Uhura呼叫舰长。”  
PADD忽然响了起来，Kirk心烦意乱地接通：“Kirk。何事？”  
“Spock大使请求与您通话。”

Kirk愣住了，他居然……把这位救星给忘了。“立刻转进我的私人频道，Kirk out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 次回结局


	17. 小夜曲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还差一个尾声：）

Kirk把Swing交给观星台的两个女孩儿让他与小妹妹多亲近一些，授权锁上了病房的门，打开了通讯。

年长的瓦肯人出现在屏幕上的那一刻让他多了一丝安心——大使是最能让他在纷乱中平定下来的存在。

 

“Kirk舰长。”大使朝他点头致意，“我已大致听说了事件，理事会认为派我前来解决问题是最合理的。那么，我假定你与Mr.Spock已存在一条初级链接。”

Kirk注意到了Selik在说到Mr.Spock时一闪而过古怪的表情。他回答：“是的。但我并不清楚它到底是……怎样的存在。”

 

“对于没有精神感应力的种族，去掌控链接的确有难度。但你可以感应到它，James，你感受到它了吗？”

“我听见大脑会嗡鸣，好像有谁在那儿喊我的名字，我想那是Spock的声音。”

“是的，伴侣双方可以通过链接交谈。这并非一个单向通道，如果你听见他的声音，那么你同样可以向他传达讯息。”

 

“在他建立链接的时候他说……如果迷路了，我可以通过纽带带他回家。”

“正是如此。”Selik微笑了一下（那么不瓦肯的笑容），“对于人类来说并非简单之事，但你可以尝试着去感受链接，去回应呼唤。”

 

“感受？”

“是的。如果你能听见链接对于你的呼唤，那么你就可以看见它。你顺着链接去找到Spock，你们必定会相遇，而接下来如何将他带回来——若你见到他，你会知道的。”

 

“是，我知道了。”Kirk回头望了一眼依旧安详躺着的Spock，问老人，“你与……你的舰长也曾遇到过这样的情况吗？”

“并未。我与我的Jim相遇要比你们晚，链接更是。我去过很多宇宙，很高兴在这一个看见你们如此早的成为伴侣，这将是幸福的事情。”老人顿了一下，“我听闻你们还抚养了一个孩子？”

 

他感到一阵尴尬，但同时一切问题的求知欲也涌上心头。“确切来说，是三个。有一个今天早上才出现，我甚至——不，没人知道她是来自哪里。但医生告诉我她拥有我与Spock的血缘。”

 

“James，凡事皆有因果，但我们无需一一探究。你可以将她，或是他们看成礼物，在向星辰的旅途中总是需要希望相伴。我很遗憾我与我的伴侣并没有这个机会领养一个孩子，你和Mr.Spock替我们——很多个宇宙中的我们，完成了一个梦想。”Selik陷入了短暂的回忆里，“他们名字是什么？”

 

“按照年龄，最大的是Skarl，然后是Swing，小的那个还没有名字，护士们现在叫她No.3。”

 

“Surak家族的继承人会需要一个正式的名讳。你还没有替她思考过？”

“是的，我还没有打算太多。”年轻人笑了一下，“本以为我会娶了我的银女士，还没有成为爸爸的打算，现在却有了三个小不点。”

 

“未来总是不期而遇。”Selik作出ta’al手势，“好运，James。”

 

***

 

他试图让自己安静下来，闭上眼睛，关掉通讯，甚至点上了瓦肯冥想时用的熏香，把自己放任在黑暗中去寻找那个所谓的链接。

 

“Spock……”

他默念着这个名字，接着，似乎有什么轻轻骚动着，温和、柔软的触感拂过脑海，然后他眼前不再是一片黑暗，一条缓缓浮动着的光带出现了，它微弱、但坚定而平和地发着光。Kirk顺着他向前走，周围景象不停变换，他猜测那些是Spock的回忆。最终他看见了背对着自己的瓦肯人，他试探的喊了一声：“Spock？”

 

“Jim？”他许久未见的大副怔了一下，转过头有些讶异、但又一副情理之中地表情望着他：“你……是否听见我的呼唤？”

“没错，我听见了。”

“那你如何找得到我？我不相信之前的教学任务你有仔细听。”

 

“承认吧，我是个天才。”Kirk朝他扬起一贯得意洋洋的笑容。他们隔着几步距离，各自停在原地想不出下一步动作怎样比较好。这过去了……一星期了吗？Kirk不记得了，他不大愿意去数Spock昏迷的日子；而Spock停在这里更无法感受到时间流通，只是他们都觉得好像过去了一辈子那么久。

 

重新见面是完全不一样的体验，最终Kirk决定由自己缩短这个完全没有的距离——他向前搂上Spock的脖子，完成了他们之间第一个拥抱；瓦肯人因为这突如其来的肢体接触愣了一下，但很快更加用力地回抱过去。

 

“谢谢你找到我，Jim。”Spock的声音近乎呢喃。

“你还要给我好好解释那个忽然多出来的小家伙是怎么回事。”Kirk闭上眼睛，“但是现在，准备好跟我一起回到银女士的怀抱中了吗？”

“……是的。”

 

光带静悄悄地闪烁着。

 

***

 

当他再一次睁开眼睛时是熟悉的医疗室惨白的天花板（说实话他真的不太喜欢这儿），刚才发生的似乎是一场梦境，直到熟悉的触感压上嘴唇Kirk才相信他回到了现实——他们回到了现实中，离开了那个困住思念的迷雾。

 

他沉浸在那个温暖干燥的吻里好一会儿才睁开眼，这时候猛的发现周围站满了人，包括四个眼睛睁的大大的小朋友（四个？）。还没理清的混乱思绪让Kirk下意识有点想逃，他宁愿这个时候把自己传送到织女四星之类的地方。但是他的大副不这么想。

 

瓦肯人拽了拽衣服下摆站起来，面色如常好整以暇：“现在请大家回到工作岗位上，不要再出现不必要的群聚。”

船员们嗤嗤笑着离开了病房。

 

Spock朝他伸出手：“也许你会想回到房间换回制服。”

当然他想的。

 

***

 

“你是说……如果我们链接了——啊——我可以感受到你、你的快感？”他扬起头，为着激烈的冲撞大口找着呼吸。

Spock的汗珠滴落到他身上，那副景象真是性感的不得了。Spock伏下身贴上他的唇瓣：“的确。你想感受一下吗？”

 

“来吧。”Kirk双腿用力缠上他的腰，试图把对方拉得更近些，失而复得的喜悦和茅塞顿开两种情绪混合在一起，加倍了他们交合的亲密感。Spock的手指贴上他脸上的精神融合点，一瞬间他们同样看见了那条光带，它现在不再是微弱的、而是金光四溢、它随着他们的动作一起欢腾着。

 

“……它真美。”Kirk赞叹着，看入了迷。

“的确如此。”Spock抬高他的腿，脚踝几乎贴着肩膀，“Ashayam，你是否愿意同我链接？”

“这话听着像在求婚。”Kirk笑起来，眼睛在情欲之中蒸腾地更加蔚蓝，随着两个人的律动心跳如擂鼓，他找到Spock的手指交缠上去，“是的，我愿——”

 

“Jimmy，No.3在哭，Wing不知道怎么办我也——呃。不，Swing，出去，现在不能进来！别问我为什么快走！”

 

Shit……Kirk感觉到身上的人僵硬了起来，而他自己也痛苦地闭上了眼睛。

下次一定要锁门，无论如何。


	18. 在人间

插曲Ⅲ 在人间（尾声）

年 月 日 ［批注：补上日期］ 天气：没有遇到太阳风暴 心情：八级的好

亲爱的日记本：

我已经有好几天没有记录了，昨天刚跟Bonesy还有Jo一起回来，我想我得写点什么，很多的东西。这些天发生了很多事情，有好的也有坏的，当然那些坏的最终也变成了好的。［批注：本段可以浓缩成一句话］

Spocky在去往深蓝六星的第二天进入了昏迷，Bonesy叔叔说他很健康只是醒不过来。我不知道那究竟是什么，但是Jimmy很难过，而且wing也陷入了恐慌里，我不得不一直呆在他身边摁着他的肩膀。瓦肯人似乎有着精神感应力这样的东西，我没有，可我也能感觉到那段时间里企业号的紧绷。

就在昨天，或者前天，我不记得了，Bonesy忽然要带我去那个我忘记名字的星球接Jo，天哪，我真的不想去，我一点都不喜欢Jo，但我也不能让wing代替我去，万一Jo要欺负他呢？我弟弟那么乖，不能被那个女魔头欺负的。  
Jimmy说我不准喊她女魔头。（为什么？）［批注：不允许。她男朋友会揍你的］

回来之后Bonesy撂下我和Jo去了医务室，并且告诉我俩现在不允许去打扰，他眉头锁得紧紧的，是个不开心、现在发生的事情很严肃的表现。没办法，我只有带Jo去观星台，听说wing在那里——见不到Spocky和Jimmy已经很不好了，我得第一时间看看我的弟弟还好不好。

不过我没想到那儿又多了一个妹妹——我是说，不是Jo这样的，而是真正软软可爱的小妹妹。我不知道她从哪儿来，没人知道，但是Chapel姐姐告诉我这就是我们的小妹妹。她待在婴儿床里，撑着栏杆东张西望，而Swing站在小板凳上扶着栏杆外面逗她玩。在我能过去之前又被Jo抢先了，她跑过去，踮着脚扒着小床边，但没有跟我妹妹讲话，第一句话是给Swing的。

Jo问他，你是谁。

我看见我弟弟紧张的表情了——是的，几乎没差别，但是我就是能分辨出来［批注：怎么分辨的？］；他好像还没跟这么大的女孩说过话（尤其是这么可怕的！），Swing犹豫了一下，告诉她自己的名字，而且用的是瓦肯全名。Jo很好奇，好像打算再问Swing什么，那个小婴儿（她还没有名字，暂时叫做No.3）忽然抓住Jo的手指，把她吓了一跳。

她千万不要欺负我妹妹。不然我会很生气的。

Jo没有，她倒是跟No.3打了招呼，No.3望着她也咯咯笑起来。女孩儿都是让人难懂的生物，天哪。Swing从那边板凳上跳下来绕到这边，他俩一起抬着头看着No.3，这时候我忽然感觉到了身高的好处——我可是不用踮脚的。［批注：不要在瓦肯人面前对自己的体格感到太过自信。亲身体验。］

Nyota姐姐喊了我一声问我什么时候回来的，等我回答完她再转过头去，Swing和Jo已经不见了，只剩下No.3在婴儿床里开心地蹬着腿，朝我张开手，然后又放回嘴里。Chapel姐姐跟Nyota一边摇头一边笑，说什么这一对小青梅竹马以后可要有的玩了，我抑制不住自己想要翻白眼的冲动，天哪，Jo会欺负Swing的［批注：不会的］，到时候我该怎么办？——我想我还是跟No.3玩好了。

 

当我第十次阻止No.3把手指放进嘴里的时候Chapel姐姐的通讯器滴滴响起来，她接了之后脸色变化的五颜六色［批注：人的脸色并不能五颜六色，除非你是绿色的瓦肯，但那同样是单色的］，从紧绷绷到惊讶最后变得非常开心。她切断通讯之后像是要蹦起来那样搂住Nyota姐姐，朝我大喊：“你爸爸们醒了！”

爸爸们？我想她指的应该是Jimmy和Spocky，我已经不想再纠正这个称呼问题了；但是，Jimmy怎么也……？  
“skarl快走，Nyota，你去找那两个小甜心，去迟了就看不见现场了！”在我明白这些话是什么意思以前Chapel姐姐已经一手抱起No.3一手拽着我离开观星室，直奔医疗港的方向。

当我们到那儿的时候周围站满了人，不，确切来说玻璃窗外围满了船员，而真正在房间里的只有舰桥成员们，再进一步说，敢站在床头的只有一脸悲痛［批注：Bones那不是悲痛，那是愤怒的像小鸟一样］的Bonesy叔叔。Jimmy和Spocky醒来的样子像朵花开，他们睁开眼睛，然后接吻，好像根本没有听见周围船员的欢呼声。

很快他俩就离开了，要去哪里？Bonesy像吃了很苦的药一样说他一点都不想知道。我决定去找kneeser一起吃一顿大餐（他只吃豆子，这样我就能吃更多的肉），路上还看见Jo和Swing蹦蹦跳跳手牵着手不知道要到哪里去玩。［批注：1.少吃肉，多吃蔬菜。2.Bones说你再看见他俩拉手第一时间跟他汇报］

 

一件皆大欢喜的事，一个开心的一天，还有一船幸福的人。

 

批语：感情真挚，无明显病句，但个别修饰词需要好好想想。我不擅长文学，真的，下次日记批改找Spock好吗？  
另外，No.3现在有名字了，她是T’Loynii，当然，我决定叫她软糖。

 

 

E N D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦 谢谢点阅的小伙伴们ww  
> 番外见


End file.
